


The Son Will Rise

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Child Murder, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Female Hux, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Implied Sexual Abuse, Mental Abuse, Non-Consensual, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Surgery, That's Not How The Force Works, UST, brendol hux is not nice, dissension amongst the ranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They waited a week. They waited five months. Eight months later they still held out, hoping for his return. When Hux did return, he was not the man they remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tfa_kink prompt: "Hux is recalled after the destruction of the Starkiller Base and just sort of vanishes. Months later Brendol Hux appears with his new and heavily pregnant wife who's really his son. Now that he has shown that he's a failure as a military commander, maybe he's going to be a success at being a trophy wife and mother. How Hux feels about this is up to anon."
> 
> Writing this story was fun. Assigning the tags for the story wasn't. I asked a couple of friends to help me with tagging and neither came to help. I am concerned about the accuracy of the tags I have used, whether I've used tags correct to the story I've written, if any of the tags are unnecessary, and which tags I may have missed. 
> 
> I would be hugely appreciative to any input people can give me.

He didn’t need the escort. That he had one was unimportant. Perhaps they deemed it necessary considering the circumstances. Saying it was a minor issue was a blatant lie. Their superweapon and base of operations were destroyed under his watch. Despite his orders for evacuation too many people died. The fault was shouldered by him alone and Hux would take the responsibility alone. Running away wasn’t an option.

The officers who flanked him had their blasters pointed towards him, marching him to the shuttle. Captain Phasma and Lieutenant Mitaka followed, voices not as hushed as they once were, now that they were in the hangar.

“Is General Hux being recalled by the Order or by the Supreme Leader?” Mitaka asked, the fourth time he posed the question.

“Sir, should we contact Lord Ren?”

Hux attempted to stop but a hand took him by his arm, pushing him forward. He glanced back walking still. “A recall doesn’t last more than a week. There’s no need to interrupt his training for routine questioning. Until I return Lieutenant Mitaka will take temporary command.”

Alarm lasted a half-second, Mitaka straightening and saluting him. “Yes sir.”

The gangway had never been lifted since the officers’ arrival. Not releasing his hold the officer led Hux up, trailing the officer who waited at the entrance, ready to seal the door to the shuttle.

The shuttle a sequence of lights, fleet-winged amongst the stars, Phasma turned sharply, already marching away. “I am contacting Lord Snoke.”

*

Snoke owed Phasma no obligation to tell her truth. If he was to be believed he knew nothing about the recall, expression barely meeting her gaze.

The hologram flickered, a convenient concealment for hesitation.

Concern was absent when the hologram reestablished a second later.

He brushed off further questions with a wave of his hand and disconnecting.

A week later Hux hadn’t returned.

Two days later a new general arrived on the ship.

The question on everyone’s lips remained unvoiced.

*

Five months later Lord Ren returned, demanding answers from Lord Snoke and the First Order.

All the questions remained unanswered.

For the little information gleaned from the Order it was assumed that Hux had vanished. The few people Ren had contact with didn’t have the facts he wanted to know, no matter how much he probed. The most he could gather was the General was sent away for reconditioning. It left some hope that the man would return at some point.

They could only wait with bated breath.

*

General Hux had been a hell-raiser for the Resistance. His success at driving them back, for all their rabid determination and growing numbers, had been noted and appreciated by his superiors. Not all generals could lay claim to the same thing. 

His crew was dedicated to him. Strict and unyielding as he often was he commended his troopers and officers when it was deserved. It was his persistence that eventually persuaded the Order to acknowledge and honor Phasma’s dedication, heroics and voluntary training of troopers to become Captain Phasma. If he saw hard work and valor he would reward it. 

His relationship with Lord Ren was uneasy. Normally noted as rivals they did co-command the ship. For the longest time they helmed the flagship that represented all that was desired by the Order. The best crew. The most successes. Whatever task they were assigned they accomplished it to the glowing reviews of the Supreme Leader and the First Order. There was never a bad word to be said about the Finalizer or the two commanders. 

Then Starkiller was destroyed.

The First Order swiftly removed General Hux from his starship. 

Had it been a recall like Hux believed he would’ve been back in a week, after questioning and procedural work.

Had it been a matter of reconditioning, as everyone else believed, he would’ve been back in a month or two. Perhaps up to five months, if it had been serious enough. But after Lord Ren waited without the General’s return, that too seemed unlikely.

Lord Ren left, agitated, for training or a mission, no one knew.

Or perhaps he left due to the general who had taken over the Finalizer.

If the crew hadn’t been dedicated to the starship, under the hope that their beloved leader would return in due time, they would’ve left too.

General Beska had a hard time living up to his predecessor’s reputation. He didn’t lack the commendations to gain the title but he wasn’t the same. The crew was his tools. His co-commander a nuisance. He was brusque. 

He wasn’t their General Hux.

They would do as commanded, they didn’t want to risk their job or disappoint the Order. If they had Lord Ren as their sole commander it wouldn’t have been so bad but the Master Knight was always off ship. They knew it was on purpose, he hated Beska as much as they did, but he had the perfect means to escape.

The crew’s obedience unquestionable in battle, but often undermining direct orders for activities on ship, General Beska quietly seethed. 

There had to be a way to put them back in line.

Getting in touch with the First Order bureaucrats a plan was hatched.

A full-ship review would be underway. 

Under the supervision of Commandment Hux.

If anyone hadn’t known that the Commandment was indeed the General’s father they were quickly set right. The week leading up to the review was spent fixing and cleaning every room. Every TIE fighter, computer program, machine and weapon was run through a full maintenance check and fixed until it ran perfectly. Every trooper and every officer prepared themselves to know their duties inside and out. Should the son represent everything that his father was they would make their General proud.

A squadron of Stormtroopers stood at attention as the transport shuttle docked in the hangar. General Beska stood with Lieutenant Mitaka to his right, Captain Phasma on his left. A few officers stood behind them. Stormtrooper chrome gleamed and uniforms tightly pressed they were ready on the chance the review started once Commandment Hux set foot on ship.

The door of the shuttle opened. 

Commandment Hux wasn’t quite the vision everyone expected. The red hair was not surprising, silver streaks around his hairline and cropped short, but that was where the similarities ended. Broad-shoulder and stomached, no longer feasting on starship-approved rations, he was several inches shorter and from where they stood his eyes looked darker, no shade of green from what they could tell.

General Beska saluted the Commandment once he stood before him. 

They all saluted him in perfect synchronization.

“Commandment Hux, welcome to the Finalizer,” General Beska greeted.

Mitaka bit his tongue when brown eyes darted towards him.

“It’s a privilege to set foot on our flagship, General,” Commandment Hux responded, looking back to the General. “I hope to find you run a tight ship.”

General Beska nodded firmly. “If there’s anyone I want to review the Finalizer it is you. Your expectations are what I live up to.”

Commandment Hux smiled briefly before glancing back to the shuttle, a gesture that the officers at the door took for them to follow. The two men walked down the gangway, footsteps steady, but the sound of a third set of feet, of a lighter tread and cadence, caught the attention of the greeting party. 

Troopers and officers didn’t dare look askance. Their General didn’t, keeping his gaze on the Commandment, both quiet and pleased.

“My expectations should be what everyone lives up to.” The Commandment bowed his head in no deferential means, a sly look that looked out of place after the proper introductions. No one dared to fidget but it set nerves on edge, still wanting to look towards the officers and the person who stood behind them.

There was a flash of red hair. 

Mitaka bit his tongue harder.

The Commandment sighed, aware of the figure that remained hidden but for the hair that stood a few inches taller than the soldiers. “Please step forward my dear.”

The figure didn’t budge.

One officer stepped aside, not attempting to hide his smirk.

There was no stopping Mitaka’s gasp. “General!”

Formation ruined, yet somehow still perfect, all Stormtroopers turned and looked toward the second redhead, moving as one single unit.

The face was the same. Slim-jawed with sharp cheekbones, lips pressed together. Green eyes would’ve been haughty but upon realizing everyone was already looking they turned to the ground, quickly hidden by long fringe and longer still hair, falling past chest and nearly touching waist.

Commandment Hux spoke sharper. “Look at them when you correct them.”

Lifting chin up, swallowing tightly, it was Mitaka who first met the green eyes. “Mrs Brendol Hux.”

A snort sounded from behind Mitaka. If he could’ve he would’ve hit the officer.

The officer who stood behind Captain Phasma deserved a shot from her own personal blaster.

“Mama Hux.”

No one moved a muscle. Not even when Commandment Hux slowly chuckled.

“It’s always…. heartening to see good rapport, to be able to joke around with one’s crew.” He turned with a smile to his wife, taking the few steps necessary to put his arm around her waist, rubbing her prominent belly from the side. “You must be so proud of them.”

Mrs Brendol Hux – their former general – nodded silently, trying to match his smile but only managed a small one.

“General Beska, there are some details I need to discuss with you before I can make preparations for the review,” Commandment Hux started, not moving to release his embrace on his wife.

“Of course Commandment Hux. Do you wish to discuss this in my office? Or perhaps my quarters?” General Beska asked, stepping forward to fall out of line from Captain and Lieutenant, offering to lead the way.

“Hmmm.” The Commandment may have looked inquiringly to his wife, who pointedly looked at Beska, but she didn’t say a word. “I think the office would be best. My wife should know the way, she can tell us where to go.”

The two men walked out of the hangar, talking amicably. 

The hangar stayed quiet, thoughts loud and fairly predictable had the Force user been on the ship. 

Pilots that had been milling about looked at one another questioningly but stayed silent.

Blood drawn from his tongue Mitaka glanced to Phasma. “When is Lord Ren to return?”

“Tomorrow.”

*

Kylo Ren stalked through the corridors of the Finalizer. The tension in the air was no different from when he left, making his sojourn futile. He had accomplished his mission, which should’ve put him in a good mood but upon setting foot back on the ship something was stirring. It had been that way for too long. He would have to discuss with the Supreme Leader someway to strike a balance on the ship. Meditating could only do so much when the crew was always setting him on edge. It wasn’t for him to be blamed, or to put the blame on them. The General was the cause for all of the dissention in the ranks.

He blew by Lieutenant Mitaka, disregarding his attempts to hail him down.

He had made it to the officers’ accommodation corridor when he noticed the first room, normally assigned as guest quarters, was lit red rather than yellow. Yellow meant that they were locked and unused, which was the standard for vacant quarters.

Red indicated that the room was in use and locked.

Raising his hand, focusing on the electronic locking device, he worked slowly and quietly, waiting for each portion of the lock to unlock, one by one by one by…

He steadied the opening of the door, force keeping it slow and silent for him to step inside.

A voice, barely distinguishable for the low sounds it was making, came from the sleeping area. 

Keeping to the shadows, aware of the light that came from the bedside, Kylo moved softly, slowly closer.

However, misjudging the helmet he wore would give him away the moment he too breathed a little too loudly, the man in the bed looked up, finding the misshapen mask watching from a little behind the wall that opened into the main room.

A redheaded man sat up naked against the pillows, holding a woman’s head down for every roll of his hips up. His hand guided her, eyes flicking between her and Kylo.

Kylo’s gaze drifted from one head of red hair to another before slinking backwards and out of the guest quarters, letting it lock once he was in the corridor.

He had been too distracted to notice anything amiss, had he picked up on the thought signatures of either woman or man. 

Had he did he would’ve run straight to the hologram chamber rather than slowly walk towards his own quarters. 

*

The crew was present yet also absent in the following days. When divisions were inspected they stood by, performing duties and ready to be called out to do as instructed by the General or Commandment. The Commandment’s wife was never far away, within the room with the two men. Standing watch, quietly pleased until anyone looked her way. 

Everyone wanted to be present to confirm the rumors about their once general.

They were absent when it came to the issue of Lord Ren. By habit he was steering clear of Beska. Out of foul mood he was steering clear of Mitaka and Phasma, though it was abundantly clear that they were searching him out. 

The crew always vanished when they were requested to summon Lord Ren. Under normal conditions it was unwise to approach the Master Knight. In a foul mood a trip to the medbay for the crewmember was guaranteed.

At long last General Beska caught up with him. He found him exiting the hologram chamber, but considering the way Beska leaned against the wall, arms crossed, he had been waiting. 

“Think you get to skip out on the review Lord Ren?”

“My commands come from the Supreme Leader, not the First Order.” Quickening his pace he put a good two feet between them. One advantage of being several inches taller than him. “The Order does not concern me.”

“You co-command the ship…. your title would suggest as much.” General Beska didn’t rush to make up the gap, waiting to see if Ren would turn around to look at him. “You make yourself absent most of the time.”

Lord Ren kept his gaze forward. “Pander to your superiors as you have been. I have important duties to tend to.”

General Beska sighed, sounding truthfully put out, but his gaze was pointed on the Lord’s back. “Understandable. However the Commandment will be leaving this afternoon. Please make it to the hanger by 1700. Captain Phasma and Lieutenant Mitaka have been trying to get in touch with concerning the departure time but they’ve always managed to miss you. Your presence would be appreciated, even if it’s only for a few minutes.”

Lord Ren stopped only when he heard footsteps walk away from him, glancing to the corridor the General turned down.

Kylo made a point of arriving in the hangar a scant two minutes before departure. He had expected to see the Commandment bidding goodbye to the General. The Commandment’s officers stood by, opposite of Captain, General and Lieutenant. The squadron of Stormtroopers stood sharply but the wave of unease slapped Kylo in full force once he set foot in the hangar. It came from every direction, pilots and hangar crew trying to busy themselves. The only thing that penetrated the mood was the seething that jabbed through from Phasma and Mitaka. The General stood oblivious, beaming to the officers.

Coming up from behind Phasma Kylo lowered his voice best he could. He didn’t care for Beska to overhear him but his helmet would make that a challenge. “I was informed that the Commandment was leaving at 1700.”

Phasma bristled, fingers curling around the butt of her blaster. “If you were not my superior I would-”

She didn’t get to finish that thought, the door opening to the hangar, revealing the redheaded man he had seen a couple nights prior. 

“Commandment Hux.” Kylo righted his head the scant inch it took to address Phasma, the General’s words unexpected. It shouldn’t have been a surprise, there couldn’t be that many redheads in the galaxy, particularly in the First Order. “I hope all has gone well.” 

“I do believe so,” the Commandment confirmed, gaze cutting quickly from Kylo back to the General. “I will personally send the review to you once it’s written in full. It should be in your inbox no later than two days.”

The door opened a second time. No one budged from formation when one of the Commandment’s officers walked over. He returned at a slower pace, arm hooked to provide a handhold for the woman he was escorting, but his other hand latched tightly over hers and his arm helped to pin her hand in the crook of his arm, tight to his side.

Kylo understood when they stopped in front of them, her eyes widening upon sight of him.

The shoulders of Phasma’s chrome armour creaked, strained with effort.

Several gaskets snapped off from nearby hydraulic devices, steam billowing out towards them.

Beska cleared his throat, eyes darting side to side to determine the damage. “Will this be under review?”

“I will allow a pardon. This wouldn’t fall under your jurisdiction.” Commandment Hux looked back to Kylo, delighted displeasure evident. “Isn’t that right, Lord Ren?”

Kylo wrapped his hand instinctively around the grip of his lightsabre.

Only the tiniest flinch of a shake from the woman stilled him. The red hair and the green eyes, it was exactly the same. The same woman from the bedroom, pregnant now that he could see her head to foot. The features exactly the same as the man he once co-commanded the ship. 

The Order didn’t concern him.

Or so he told himself.

“I would’ve preferred a proper introduction but I suppose this will have to do. It’s an honour to meet you Lord Ren,” Commandment Hux greeted, nodding his head a fraction, his smile cracking and falling when Kylo didn’t look at him. “Shall I introduce the two of you? I thought you would’ve known each other.”

She hadn’t put up a fight until that moment, jerking her hand free from the officer, sneering automatically as both officers made a move to grab her. 

“My wife and I must be on our way.” Stepping around to take a hold of her himself, Commandment Hux put his arm around her waist. She didn’t relax but she didn’t resist further, grudgingly for the way her jaw tensed. “General Beska, I will make a note of Lord Ren’s behaviour, not that it will have any effect on the review itself.”

“Thank you Commandment Hux,” General Beska nodded to him respectfully as though he hadn’t been glaring at Kylo previously.

Grabbing hold of Phasma’s shoulder Kylo spun her around, not caring of Beska’s hissed order to not break formation to their backs. “Why hadn’t I been informed-“

“Lieutenant Mitaka and I had tried telling you, Lord Ren,” Phasma countered coolly, looking him dead on. “You were the one who ignored us.”

On the shuttle, the door shut, Mrs Brendol Hux wrung her hands, digging short but well manicured nails into her palms. A stinging welt was already on her cheek as she eyed the closest viewport out to the hangar, the last glimpse she would have of the Finalizer.

“I think we got our point across nicely, didn’t we dear?” Brendol Hux called from the cockpit.

“Yes,” she called back, bracing herself when the shuttle took off. She wouldn’t sit down until the starship was out of sight, until they were heading home.

Absently she rubbed her stomach, fingers searching for where the heartbeat was strongest. 

The other hand came up to her eyes, further blurring the outline of the Finalizer.

*

“Do you command the First Order or not?”

Kylo raged, apathetic to all the facts that Snoke pointed out to him. Had he been in any state of rational thought he would’ve acknowledged them, worked to accept him, but he was beyond that point. Trying to meditate was pointless. There was no hope, not that he held onto that sentiment often in his life, that he would manage meditation after what he had gone through.

“If that was any part of your order or mission-“

“Silence Ren.” The Supreme Leader stood up to his full height, pitching his voice louder but not to resemble a shout. The pitch did reverberate through the room, echoing off durasteel from behind, overhead and underfoot. Kylo shook but he quieted. “When the General was originally escorted from the ship I told Captain Phasma the exact same thing I’ve told you. I knew nothing about the recall or what their intentions were. Had I known what they would do to General Hux…”

Kylo scowled up to Snoke’s silent face. “You wouldn’t have stopped them?”

Vaguely gesturing at the air with waggling fingers, Snoke lowered himself back into his throne. “It briefly concerned me but I realised it was no longer a pressing issue.”

“The Finalizer requires a General – a competent one,” Kylo gritted out.

“The same one who was responsible for the destruction of Starkiller?” Snoke posed.

“You may as well blame me! I ran off to battle the girl. Or blame the operational crew, or the engineers who designed the weapon and base or-”

“The past is the past, Ren.” Snoke tilted his head to look his apprentice in the eye. “You of all people should know that.”

Barely controlling his anger Kylo slowly exhaled. “Why had the General briefly concerned you?”

“There had been a prophecy.” Curiosity piqued Kylo opened his mouth only to promptly shut it. “’The Sun Will Rise.’ It could mean many things, simple as the everyday occurrence of the sun always rising, but the Oracle had emphasised it as the colour consuming. It could’ve been a sun, or fire – anything. Prophecies can be notoriously ambiguous. Yet when I met petty officer Hux I had to wonder…”

General Hux had always been ambitious but to suggest that it was foreseen was incredulous. “The prophecy is about him?” 

“It looks doubtful now. The Order has all but curtailed his professional career, as according to you. Either I’ve misinterpreted the prophecy or it applies to someone else.” Snoke didn’t look concerned either way, shrugging one massive shoulder. “To be on the safe side do pay more attention to what General Beska is doing. If there is something amiss I need to know immediately.”

“Yes Supreme Leader.” 

He remained kneeling until the hologram flickered out. Reattaching his helmet he exited the chamber, grudgingly making his way to the bridge.

*

“Why have we returned?”

“It appears that crew morale is not as it should be. The review was excellent but General Beska struggles to keep his men and women in line.” Commandment Hux walked swiftly to the bridge, clucking when he glanced to his side. He had to look further back to spy his wife. “Do keep up.”

“But why does this concern you?” She tried to walk less than waddle, but no matter how fast she tried to go her gait was unsteady. “Lieutenant Mitaka has never been short of assisting beyond his duties.”

“The crew performed admirably when I was on ship to evaluate them. I can bring them up to par.”

“And I?” 

Commandment Hux suppressed a chuckle. “I’m sure you will be a big help too.”

She twisted her lips together when the door opened to the bridge, admitting the Commandment. He stood on the opposite side, waiting for her to enter.

“Commandment Hux! So pleased to see you.”

As expected most of the officers looked up, looking for the Commandment’s shadow. She tried to withdraw but his arm came around her shoulders, steadying and then bringing her further into the room.

“I haven’t announced this previously, as this is not something I’ve wanted you to be prepared for. As good as the review was I’ve noticed that morale and teamwork need a lot of improvement. Considering that the Commandment noted your skills and abilities while on ship two weeks ago he’ll be monitoring and encouraging methods to improve behaviours on ship,” General Beska explained. Commandment Hux walked behind him, his wife in arm, but as he mingled with the crew she found a chance to wander on her own, nodding to those who met her gaze, looking away from those who whispered as she passed. A few even laughed behind their hands.

She hesitated when someone cleared their throat. A dry click that she almost didn’t hear.

Unamo looked up to her. “Ah… General?” she whispered, so quietly that she needed to bow her head to hear her. “Ma’am?”

She leaned in as much as she could, steadying her weight with a hand on the console, looking at the monitor that Unamo was stationed at. “Yes?”

Keeping their voices low enough that the nearest officers couldn’t hear them, though they did watch them from the corner of their eyes, Unamo nodded. “May I ask… how far along are you?”

She wished that she could straighten up but she couldn’t without hearing the officer properly. “Thirty-six weeks.”

Unamo had been watching the monitor but brought her gaze up to her, alarmed. “Should you be travelling this far along?”

“I hadn’t bothered to inquire.” Truthfully she hadn’t had the time to ask any doctor, only hearing the news three hours ago that they were returning to the Finalizer.

Unamo slipped out of her chair, crouching to the left to leave the chair available to her. 

She thought she had gotten her hormones under control a month ago. It was proven wrong when she felt her eyes sting, shifting her hand from console to take the back of the chair.

“Is there a problem?”

She had yet to sit down when Beska’s voice boomed across the quiet space. She vibrated, nearly falling the rest of the way into the chair.

“Unamo!”

“I had offered a seat for… her.” 

She kept her fringe long for the purpose of hiding her gaze. She had a lot of practise at it, amongst Commandment Hux’s peers. It was no different back on the Finalizer, ducking her head just enough to conceal her from seeing the looks cast her way – curious, jeering, pitying…

This time it was Commandment Hux who spoke up, controlled and level. “Do you require a seat?” 

“No.” She stood up the rest of the way, Unamo’s fingers falling away from her shoulder.

“Back to work Unamo,” Beska ordered.

A screech coming from the neighbouring control room took the attention off of her. The smell that permeated the air immediately following had the General sighing. She had to refrain from smiling, far too familiar with the burning stench and sound.

“That would be the second problem,” Beska admitted, growling under his breath. “He’s gone through twenty… things in the past two weeks. Physically – and mentally.”

“I’ll have a word with him.” Commandment Hux exited the bridge, leaving her alone with the crew. Everyone returned to work, doing their best to ignore the destruction that persisted on the other side of the wall.

She stood, feet aching, weight in her belly shifting restlessly.

She heard the unmistakeable voice yelling from the next room.

Looked askance to General Beska who was giving instructions to an officer who was blatantly playing stupid. The General was too busy to notice the fleet fingered gesture the officer made to across the room.

Unamo pulled on her wrist lightly, nodding at her.

Softly as she could she made her way to the door, catching it before it could make too much noise with the swift open and shut slide.

*

“I want to talk to her!”

Kylo slashed at a backup generator. 

The Commandment’s shoulder flinched but his expression didn’t change.

“My wife has no command on the ship, you need to speak to me or-”

Sparks showered from overhead as he cut through the wires that fed into the generator.

“And who decided that?” Kylo advanced on him, hilt and blade spitting and hissing with intention. “Who gave the orders to remove him from the ship?”

“That is not your concern. You’ve made it obvious many times that you do not want to be involved with The Order,” Commandment Hux reminded. “You put this on yourself.”

With precise movements that brought the lightsabre immediately to the Commandment’s side, heat and fire burning too close for comfort, Kylo carved intricate lines into the computer that controlled all the backup generators. “I’d say that the people who played doctor to him were responsible-”

“That is my wife you are talking about!”

“I want to speak to her!”

“You will not speak to my-”

The door opened behind the Commandment. Based on the fact that Kylo stopped flapping his lightsabre and shouting all at once he knew exactly who stood behind him.

“Get out of the room immediately, dear,” Commandment Hux instructed, giving his full effort to keep his voice steady.

“He wants to talk,” she countered, stepping forward enough to stand beside him. “And, if you had been listening, he is the second issue General Beska touched upon. You need him to stop destroying everything. Do you want him to take out all the back up generators? One talk will not hurt anyone.”

A vein in the Commandment’s forehead throbbed in the same tempo as the blade Kylo held. “I will not leave the room.”

The generator that the Commandment stood in front of him blasted into shreds, shrapnel barely avoiding striking him. Bits of machinery spewed in all directions, up and down and all about, but the microchips and wiring deliberately didn’t fly far enough to the man’s left to hit her. 

“Please,” she added, giving him a beatific look. 

Sliding doors didn’t allow for slamming but the way he stomped out of the room conveyed his fury more than adequately.

She smiled briefly, watching his departure.

“When?” 

Sighing she faced forward, any trace of bliss or peace falling away to being tired. And sore. Resisting the urge to rub her back she lifted one slim shoulder. “Ten months ago. As soon as I left.”

He looked down a bit further, clinging fabric doing nothing to diminish what everyone knew. “When?”

“A little after.” Unconsciously she brought her fingers down, resting underneath. “As soon as he could.”

Kylo powered down his lightsabre, taking a step forward. “Why?”

She shook her head but didn’t look away from him. “They recalled me for my failure.” 

“You married your own father.”

“As fun for them it would’ve been to make the bastard son have his own bastard son…” She screwed her face up, almost laughing before her lips took a tight line, so familiar to the man she once been. “Had it not been enough to just make me bear child my father decided that there was a chance that I could be a better mother than a general. Failing that he already decided that I would make the perfect trophy wife. Best seen and never heard.”

Kylo scoffed, a sound that was less mocking, more sad. “And you’re fine with this?”

“Fine?” She finally looked aside, withdrawing her hand, curling her fingers tight. “Hardly.”

*

Morale had improved on the ship, but not in any way that the General or the Commandment had hoped. The mood was up but so were damage costs. The General and Commandment balanced the expenditures as well as they could but so long as Kylo Ren stayed on ship they continued to hang in the red.

Whether or not Kylo Ren was required on the ship he didn’t say. Nor had they gotten word from the Supreme Leader.

The General looked over the latest requisition request, a part vital to the operation of a TIE Fighter. Somehow it had been in the way of Kylo Ren’s lightsabre. Fortunately the pilot hadn’t been in his plane at the time. Had he known better he was fairly sure the pilot offered it up to the knight.

It appeared the crew enjoyed his destructive streak.

One hand pressed to his forehead, the other aching to grasp his glass of whiskey, Beska lifted a finger to glance over to the Commandment, seated in the other chair of his office. “I’d be perfectly willing to have diminished crew morale if it meant less things being broken.”

“That is not going to happen. We will find a way to fix both things.” So far two weeks had passed and improvement had not been attained on either front. That didn’t diminish the Commandment’s determination. 

“And how do you propose to do that?” With only two chairs in the office the Commandment’s wife was forced to stand. She was forced to stay in the office though she would’ve preferred to be elsewhere. Alone in their quarters with nothing to do would’ve been favorable. She wasn’t allowed alone anywhere out on the ship. Not since she had been left alone to talk with Kylo in the control room.

“You are not included in this conversation,” the Commandment reminded her.

She would not beg, no matter how sore her feet and back, her voice maintaining calm. “Then let me go back to my – our quarters.”

“Stay. Quiet.” The Commandment rolled his eyes, refocussing on the General though he had never looked away from him. “Have you ever had an audience with the Supreme Leader?”

“I haven’t.” Beska looked briefly chagrined. “I’ve never been summoned by him so I was under the impression he didn’t need to talk to me.”

“He has always worked with the Order, we serve his bidding when requested. As Lord Ren frequently tells us his duties are strictly under the realm of the Knights of Ren.” Commandment Hux shrugged, reasoning aloud and hoping it sounded feasible. “If we are working separately from the Knights of Ren, as we should be, we still need to receive instructions. We need someone to communicate with him.”

“I am the General of his flagship, and I co-command alongside Lord Ren.” They both ignored the snort coming from the back of the office, sounding distinctly unladylike. “Unless you wish me to speak to the Supreme Leader, I am willing to defer to your command.”

“I’ve always wondered what he looks like.” The Commandment smiled, reaching for the whiskey and taking a sip. Nodding in approval he set the glass down, ignoring the despondent look Beska gave his drink. “Waiting around for Lord Ren to gain me audience with him would leave me waiting for another two months. I will find Captain Phasma, I know she knows the code to get into the hologram chamber.”

“I’ll be here… with the requisition requests.” Frowning at the one of many tabs open on his datapad Beska tapped a couple of times, deciding which item they could afford to buy first. 

“Come.” She had been moving towards the chair but once the Commandment was on his feet he took his wife by the arm, bringing her out of the office, past the bridge and into the corridor.

Lieutenant Mitaka looked up briefly, shaking his head slowly.

They had reached the hologram chamber, his wife grudgingly, Captain Phasma equally disgruntled. She was assigned access to the hologram chamber several years back, in the event that Lord Ren was off ship and General Hux was incapacitated. Her code was never deactivated after General Beska joined the ship.

Inside they all stopped, surprised to see the Supreme Leader present, Kylo Ren kneeling before him.

“I will be on my way.” Phasma nodded stiffly to the Commandment, turning only to halt at Lord Ren’s shouted order. 

The Commandment’s wife glanced at her, mouthing an apology before she was pulled forward by her husband to the hologram. 

Phasma was veered around, joining them under duress, Lord Ren’s guiding her by the shoulder. “I need you to stay.”

“My duties do not include being a marriage counsellor, I have troops to oversee,” she replied curtly, making another attempt to leave.

“I just need you to keep him distracted,” Lord Ren explained.

“He’s here to talk to the Supreme Leader, not you. If you need to talk to her you can.”

“If he sees me talking with her they will both leave.”

She took a step closer, tone more insistent. “I am not a couple’s counsellor.”

“You are – no, you aren’t.” Huffing loudly, sounding more like a cough through his helmet, he shook his head. “I just need you to keep him busy.”

“Kylo, I am surprised you haven’t allowed Commandment Hux inside my chambers until now,” Snoke commented once all four stood gathered before him. 

“I had been uncertain whether Commandment Hux or General Beska was best suited for the role.” He didn’t check to see whether the Commandment was looking at him. “Both are extremely busy men. And they both seem to think they run the ship.”

“It’s been a matter of debate between myself and General Beska, I will admit to that.” Seeing that Kylo was glancing at his wife between them he put his arm around her shoulders. “We came to that decision this morning. I required Captain Phasma assistance to gain entry into the hologram chamber. She’s always been a big help.”

“I was in the middle of training the troops,” she began.

“You are dismissed Captain.” 

She was out of the chamber at a clipped speed before Kylo could intervene. 

He moved a step closer to the lone woman in the room when Snoke deliberately peered down.

“General… it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you.”

“It’s Mrs. Brendol Hux,” the Commandment corrected, tightening his hand on her.

“You look… healthy,” Snoke commented at length.

She was quick to reply. “That depends on your definition of healthy.”

Kylo was surprised to hear the Supreme Leader laugh. “Indeed.” Nodding his head in agreement Snoke glanced between husband and wife. “Not everything is as plain to see. There are nuances that can be concealed. You have to know what to look for to understand fully. You need to listen to learn.” His gaze remained on her but turned sharply to the Commandment. “Isn’t that right Commandment Hux?”

“Of course, that’s why I’ve come here to speak to you.” Commandment Hux held his head straight and high, meeting Snoke’s gaze. “I need to learn what is expected of the First Order to maintain due course for the Order and the ship.”

Snoke’s expression turned pleased. “I’m glad we can agree on that.” Looking aside to Kylo he dismissively wove his hand. “We will meet the same tomorrow. The Order has much to catch up on and I don’t know how long this will take. Mrs. Brendol Hux, now that she doesn’t hold position in the First Order, can not be present to overhear our plans.”

Kylo had been ready to protest but openly smirked, not that anyone could see it.

Commandment Hux’s smug expression immediately turned sour.

“May I escort my wife to our rooms first?” he requested. 

“Kylo knows the way.” Snoke gestured Kylo towards the door. “He can show her there.” 

“Good day Supreme Leader.” She bowed her head, propriety barely hiding sass when she added to curtsy to Snoke, then turned to follow Kylo out of the chamber.

And for once she didn’t mind her swollen feet by the end of the day, having walked around the ship freely as she wished.

*

For all his efforts to remain on ship he couldn’t ignore missions when they were handed out to him. He had title and responsibilities to account for. Having since found out the girl’s name four months ago – Rey – he was now tracking her down along with Luke. They had come up with the ploy to divide his attentions between them. The two had only a couple of weeks spent training together before they both set off in separate directions. Genius move he had to acknowledge. 

One mission he was tracking down his former master.

This time he was tracking down her.

Now he was returning to the Finalizer, tired and short on resources. 

He could’ve gone to Snoke himself but he wanted to work this out on his own.

Under different circumstances he would’ve gone to strategize with the best strategist he knew but…

He – no – she, was out of the business.

Scowling underneath his helmet, looking to the corridor that would eventually lead him to the hologram chamber, then looking to the corridor that would take him to his quarters, he had just decided on taking a shower first when another thought came to mind.

Maybe Captain Phasma would have a suggestion. 

When he turned around he was nearly bowled over by a droid. He only dodged it by stepping out of the way, only to miss a doctor running hot after it. He hadn’t heard any alarms, there couldn’t be a medical emergency on hand.

He followed them anyway, knowing that he should know what was going on in his ship.

Close enough to the medbay he was aware of the wails coming from inside. Pained as they were they were evenly spaced out and the other voices were calming and encouraging. 

“Out of my way Ren.” Kylo startled when the Commandment shouldered past him, having not heard him approach. The doors opened to admit him in. The brief glimpse he had inside showed the medbay cot but with stirrups on either side, legs held up and open.

Thankful for the doors sliding shut, not to mention his own helmet to hide his paled face, Kylo turned sharply. 

That would explain why the Commandment was inside.

Regaining his composure he stayed his ground, intending to steer anyone away, but admittedly curious. Any women on ship were working to advance their career. He had seen pregnant women occasionally on his missions but he hadn’t seen, or heard, how it would proceed. His old master had not gone into any details on the subject and now that he was here he would know. 

He was aware of two shouts, drawn out tight and strained, before it died off on a sob, exhausted but relieved.

More faint was the sound of crying. He imagined they were talking inside and, allowing himself to indulge, he tentatively reached out, picking up on shock and delight.

And fury.

Which ended in shrieks from several people within.

“Get him out!”

The doors opened and Commandment Hux stumbled out.

He regained his balance a foot away from him, shaky bloody hands gripping a scalpel.

The Commandment looked up, relief cracking through his horror.

“The Sun…” He managed a smile, laughing roughly. “The Sun will not rise.”

The Sun.

The Son. 

“You.” Eyes darting from the doors to the Commandment before him, hearing the panicked voices inside, Kylo latched hold of the man’s neck. He didn’t need to use even a trace amount of Force, using brute strength to pick him clean off the floor. The scalpel fell, blood dripping and streaking on polished tiles. Slamming him against the wall Kylo shook him hard. “I swear if you hurt-”

“Lord Ren!” General Beska stormed down the corridor towards him, as much fury radiating from him that he himself had. “Put him down, I will deal with him personally.”

Taking the General’s word he threw Commandment Hux at him, nearly knocking Beska and Hux to the floor. 

“Take him to a cell immediately.” Kicking the Commandment’s hand, not caring that it was the hand he was using to rub his throat, Kylo growled at them before stalking off.

*

The next day Kylo came down to the medbay but they wouldn’t let him in.

He prowled off in search of Phasma, requesting that he needed her for a sparring partner. It helped to work off his aggression until he was too physically tired to focus, but when he came by to check on the cells he found all three empty.

He stopped by the General’s office to inquire what was happening but found both the Commandment and General laughing inside.

There had been a mission that he had scheduled for the next week but it didn’t hurt to start it early.

He arrived back on ship a few days later, the task not as challenging he expected it to be. Still it had been a job well done. Satisfied and somewhat weary he tapped in his code for his quarters. 

His minimally furnished room meant that the only place to sit was his bed.

She sat on it, dressed in medbay gown.

He didn’t realise he’d been holding his breath until he shakily let it out.

“How long have you been here?”

“Since this morning. They allowed me to sign my own papers.” She unfolded her legs to let them hang over the edge. “It was either that or wait for him to let me out. Had he known that I was allowed to leave this morning he would’ve been waiting by the doors for them to open.” Half-smiling, apologetic rather than happy, she lifted her head. “I’m glad you haven’t changed your code.”

Normally as soon as he entered his quarters he’d remove his helmet. Her presence had delayed his response time. “Have you had anything to eat?” 

“I got myself some water from the refresher.”

Upon returning from the mess hall, despite her insistence that she didn’t need food, he took off his helmet. Had anyone found it curious that his tray was heaped with more food than he normally required they didn’t inquire. He would’ve told them that he was hungry since returning from his mission but they didn’t need to know. Chances were they knew something but they smartly kept quiet.

His helmet was set on top the shorter of the two bookcases he had alongside his gloves. In spite of the minimal furnishings he had amassed a collection of treasures that he collected from missions that he held on display on the shelves, along with a couple of books.

Placing the tray of food between them he let her choose what she wanted first.

“Where are you hurt?” Kylo asked after he had taken two mouthfuls of stew. She gave him an inquiring look to which he elaborated. “You were in the medbay and right after the Commandment came out with the scalpel-”

“I thought you knew.” A heavy sigh dragged everything down, chin and eyes sinking. “I wasn’t injured. When he found out that our baby was a boy – he… started prattling on about a prophecy. He – he grabbed the nearest scalpel and…”

Kylo wanted to take her by the chin to make her look at him but this wasn’t the time.

It was never the Sun. 

It had been the Son.

“The Son will rise?” he pressed.

Choking on a sob she nodded, chin not lifting from her chest. “The son will rise to usurp the father. He – he killed my baby. I didn’t want a baby, I didn’t have a choice – but he didn’t deserve to die!”

Tentatively bringing his hand to her back, nearly recoiling when he felt her warm skin where the gown gaped, he stilled himself. “Do you have anything else to wear? I don’t think the gown can be that comfortable.”

When she did look up her eyes were red and swollen but resolutely dry. “The rest of my clothes are in my quarters. I should’ve grabbed something while he was out but at this time he’ll have returned for the night.” Her voice had steadied but she didn’t look up. “The medbay staff might still have my dress.”

“I’ll go look.” Standing he hesitated before placing his hand back on her, touching her shoulder, careful that his fingertips settled on the fabric. He collected his helmet and gloves before glancing back. “Help yourself to as much food as you’d like. Or as little. Just… make yourself comfortable.”

She turned her head in his direction, breathing hard before lifting her chin. Two streaks ran down one cheek, sticking her hair in place, but she hastily brushed the strands and tears back. “Thank you… Lord Ren.”

Words he never expected from the Hux he once knew.

Words she probably never expected to say to him.

She looked down at her food, hesitating to pick it up, but not ready to meet his eyes again.

Awkwardly standing, gloves and helmet in hand, he made his way to the door. “I’ll be right back.”

Out of the main room he put the helmet on first only to look down at his hands.

This might’ve not been his smartest choice.

But letting her out, knowing that the last time he’d seen Commandment Hux and General Beska they were laughing in his office, was just as unwise.

Grim faced he tugged the gloves on.

*

General Hux had never been a quiet man. Overly-fluent, or simply far too much in love with his voice, he spoke up whenever it was needed and then some more. Had he expected the same for the female version of the man he was mistaken. He often reflected on their first exchange when she returned to the ship, when they had been in the control room with the backup generators. Their conversation had been far too short. Ever since then she kept herself even more reserved. From what he had seen and heard reserved was not a characteristic trait that ran in the Hux family line. 

Battered into the women of that family – perhaps.

For the events that happened four days previously he could understand her silence.

For last night, after her breakdown, he hadn’t pressed further. They both went to bed. Well, she went to bed. It may have been his room but he allowed her to sleep in his bed. His Jedi training days prepared him for basic living conditions. Sleeping on the floor wasn’t demeaning despite what others were led to believe.

He woke up in the middle of the night, surprised to find the blanket from the bed covering him, a pillow beside his head.

Waking up at his usual time, ready to welcome the early morning with his meditating routine, he saw her standing by the bookshelves, looking at the spines of his books.

“They might not be your First Order favourites-” Had he caught her off guard she didn’t show it, turning around to listen properly. “But if you see anything you like, you’re more than welcome to read one.”

“Maybe I will.” Back in the dress she wore four days back, which the medbay had sent off to laundering services, she sat down opposite of him. “Not that I should stay long.”

Kylo frowned, adjusting the blanket to sit up. “You’re going back home?” 

A dry noise escaped her lips. It may have been a chuckle but there was nothing merry about her expression. “There are no shuttles to take me home.”

“I could take you back to…” He floundered, realising he didn’t know where she’d come from before she arrived on the Finalizer. “Home.”

“Even if you did, I’d be brought back here. Back to my loving husband.” There was no doubting the sarcasm behind the title. 

“You can stay here for as long as you like,” he offered. 

“That is not going to happen.” She arched an eyebrow, in such a familiar gesture of superiority and higher intelligence, that right now may as well have been a year ago. “Once he realises I’m not in the medbay he’ll be searching the ship until he figures out where he hasn’t looked. And you have more important things to do than take care of some runaway-wife.”

“How do you know that?” Kylo challenged, straightening and bending his knee up.

She too straightened, effortlessly slipping into debate mode as though she never left it. “I haven’t seen Snoke appoint you to come to the rescue of women previously.” 

“Lord Snoke was all too willing to cooperate to monopolise the Commandment so you could get some alone time,” he countered, resting his elbow on his knee.

“Once.” she stated, though a small smile came to her face remembering how sour her husband looked when she traipsed off without her handlerr. “Like that will ever happen again.”

“How do you know that?” He bit back a smirk, lifting his eyebrows in a waggling gesture he had seen his father do long ago when he thought a young child wasn’t looking. “I think he has a sweet spot for you.”

She chuckled for real that time. “Or he was just doing a favour for old time’s sake.” 

“And why can’t I do a favour for you?”

“Because you’ve never done me any favours before.”

He shrugged. “Why not now?”

“Because things have changed.” She had been relaxed a few seconds previously but slid back to a serious air. She crossed her arms, gripping her elbows as though it was the only way to steady herself. “The favour done to me is that I’m not dead. I should have been killed, if not by Snoke than by the First Order themselves. As a General I was a failure, not fit to run a ship. Now I’m a belonging on a ship. I belong to the Commandment and I’m supposed to do as I’m told. I was told to be a wife, so I was made a wife. I was told to be a mother, so I was made a mother. And that-“ Her face tightened, anger lining features that should’ve been soft. “Even that I failed.”

“And I’ve seen you fail too.” Her expression twisted into a snarl but before she could spit out harsh words he knew she had he rushed and cut her off first. “And I’ve seen you get back up. I may have not done you any favours but no one else has done you favours either. What you’ve done, what you’ve succeeded at, was always your doing. You fail and you succeed because of it. That’s why Snoke chose you to co-command the Finalizer. He knew you would never settle for anything but the best. Anything but the best was a failure for you. You would push until you got the best, you succeeded.”

“And what can I do about it now?” Eyes flashing she narrowed her gaze on him. “Because of some – some kriffing paranoid Commandment he took the only thing that I could’ve been good at away from me! I told you last night, I didn’t want to be a mother but I would’ve done it anyways! Now I won’t even get that opportunity again! He doesn’t want the risk of being done out by his own son!”

Furious and rising to her feet she intended to glower over him but she wobbled, perhaps from standing too fast. Perhaps for the rapid rush of words and anger. Perhaps for many things, including poor sleep and not enough food the night before. 

Whatever the reason he stood up, grabbing hold of her arms, shaking until she glared back at him. “You can be better than some mother or wife, you don’t have to settle on that!” 

“Tell that to them!” Flinging her arm out, gesturing wildly to where the corridor existed beyond the wall, she shook her fist. “I’m supposed to be some demure lady deferring to her husband on every matter. I’m supposed to be his shadow, following him, doing whatever he tells me to do! I am his to do whatever he bids me to!” 

“Captain Phasma has never been demure a day in her life,” he elaborated, “Unamo doesn’t have to-” 

“They aren’t the ones being punished! Get it through your thick skull Lord Ren.” Without the helmet on he hadn’t expected her to rap him on the side of his head. Hard. “This is my lot in life. I am supposed to be a breeder and a trophy for him.”

“Do you want to be?”

“Of course not!”

“Then don’t do it!”

“Then what else is the point of my life?” Crowding into his space, tilting her chin up, she looked him dead in the eye. “Surely you know me well enough that I don’t do idle. I am useless by their decree. His decree. Look pretty and keep my mouth shut. I am officially nothing, to them and to my own standard. ” She exhaled roughly through her nose, exuding haughty for a half second before she swallowed tightly. The face that had been wild with fury was shuttering and had he known better she may have been ready to start crying. “I suppose I should thank you for being the only one I get to yell at, let alone speak with without being scrutinised.”

Even that couldn’t last forever, made evident when a voice picked up on the other side of the door into Kylo’s quarters, along with the chiming for request of entry. There was no mistaking the demanding shouts of Commandment Hux.

“So much for that.” Roughly raking her fingers through her hair she made to step away.

They both forgot that he was still holding onto her other arm. 

He tightened his grip. “You’re just going to let them do this to you.”

“What can I do otherwise?” Shaking her head firmly she took a step back. “The Bureaucrats approved it. Commandment Hux signed it and someone else witnessed it. As far as the First Order is concerned this is it. They succeeded. If I try to go against their protocol, if I run away, I’ll be tried for treason and executed.”

“There’s got to be some other way.” He let go of her arm, warily watching her make her way to the door. “You’re the strategist, if you can’t figure it out...” 

Before unlocking the door she gave him an exasperated look that required only a rough sigh before transitioning to defeat. “Your expectations for me are far too high.”

*

“I thought you didn’t like the General.”

He had the mental prowess to make the Commandment’s head blow up.

Somehow he didn’t think Snoke would approve. Especially now that the older man was the First Order representative for communications with the Supreme Leader. 

What if he temporarily marred it? A scar from forehead down to jaw would look really nice.

“Or perhaps you only like her now. Such a pretty young thing. I always thought you liked spirited things, but considering you were watching us, her sitting submissively on my lap…”

But nothing was quite as satisfying as an old fashioned Force choke.

Commandment Hux sputtered, clawing at the invisible grip on his throat.

“Your life is her living hell,” Kylo hissed into his ear, wondering if Hux could hear him over throbbing panic and pulse. “If I could I would kill you right now, but now you’re the left hand to the Supreme Leader. Your life is sadly essential. Essential to me too, since I still need to figure out how to let her stay on the ship yet get rid of you.”

He released his hold, the Commandment wheezing and fixing watery eyes on him. “That is my wife you’re talking about. She’s not yours to take, she’s mine to keep.”

“She deserves a choice, one you or the First Order never gave her,” he argued, “You changed him, against his will.”

“For your failure Snoke should’ve made you a whore.” A vicious grin pulled at the man’s face, beaming up to him. “A girl who couldn’t defeat a younger girl.”

Kylo shook his head slowly with a low parody of a breathy croon, made menacing through distortion. “My Master is not as cruel as the Order.”

“She deserves it. You both deserve it.”

“We will see about that.”

*

The Commandment continued to laud her in front of him any opportunity he got. Kylo half-wished that she could just stay in their shared quarters, even if she was bored out of her mind, but at least this way he could guarantee she was safe. Or at least relatively safe. Physically she didn’t bear any marks but mentally and emotionally he knew she was scarred. 

Twice he had destroyed machinery in the hopes that she’d slip away to talk him down. Not so lucky, she was scrutinised by the Commandment all the time and when he did dare to leave her alone she was left in the company of General Beska.

That didn’t stop him from rage and destruction. He just needed to remain attentive and wait.

Patience paid off when by some fluke Captain Phasma requested the Commandment in the training rooms and the General was needed in the hangar.

He grabbed her by the elbow as soon as Beska was out of sight, wheeling her into the thankfully empty Officers’ lounge.

“What is it?” she asked, slipping her arm free.

He stood blankly, realising he didn’t have a reason. She rolled her eyes but she didn’t leave the room. It wasn’t like she wanted to catch up with either her husband or unofficial second guardian. 

“Have you come up with any plan?” he asked at last, inwardly cursing himself for his lack of brilliance.

“That’s what you dragged me in here for?” Huffing and letting her shoulders droop she clasped her hands together behind her back. 

He managed a soft laugh. “Huh.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” 

Except, watching her with her arms behind her back, he had to wonder what other habits she hadn’t given up. 

“Um… now that you aren’t pregnant, how much sleep do you get?” 

She looked mildly caught off guard but didn’t linger long on wondering where the question came from. “I’ve never slept a lot, mostly out of habit. Maybe six hours.”

“What time do you go to sleep at?” 

“Is this really important?” He stayed quiet, knowing that if he waited long enough she would fill the silence. Sure enough she broke twenty seconds later. “At the same time as the Commandment. Now why do you need to know?” 

“Because I’m getting an idea.” He had a vague idea of what he was working towards but he was trying to figure out the sequence of questions first. 

“About what, researching sleeping patterns?”

That was not his question. Ignoring the retort he decided what next needed to be asked. “How long does the Commandment sleep? Is he a sound sleeper?”

Deciding there was no point to not answering, it was something to do in place of boredom, she continued. “He normally gets up at 700, unless he’s needed earlier. And I’m often awake while he’s asleep, he’s managed to sleep through me kicking him for taking all the covers.”

“Could you get in and out of the room without waking him up?” 

She blinked, cocking her head at him. “For what reason do you want to meet me in the middle of the night?”

“Because I want to?” With the helmet she couldn’t see his smirk. “I love being the victim of your scathing wit.”

“Hmph, there’s a first.” Amusement shone briefly in her eyes before settling into something distrusting. “You aren’t tired of me not being what you want me to be?”

“I don’t like what you’ve become but I’m not going to force you to be someone else. I’m not going to change you. Simple as that,” he explained, stating himself firmly.

“So you want me, to come see you – because…?” She arched an eyebrow, pursing her lips slightly. “You want me to verbally attack you?”

“Do you want to try for something that could be normal? Sure, you’re not the General anymore, we’re no longer at each other’s throats – normally – but we could try for something else.” She shook her head doubtfully, urging him to press on, though his further suggestion verged on sarcasm. “Unless you do enjoy the company of your dear husband.”

Features took displeasure. “I’d enjoy the company of Ewoks over him.”

Then brilliance struck. “You can help me come up with plans of attack for the Jedi.”

He knew he had her attention, her eyes widening a fraction.

She still couldn’t resist formulating a plan.

“I know you want to.”

Controlling her features, trying to not look too eager, she regarded him cautiously. “I can’t be out of his rooms for more than two hours. Ninety minutes would be the safest.”

“What time would be best?”

“Would 100 work? The sooner would mean I don’t run the chance of him needing to wake up early,” she pointed out. 

“I will see you tonight.” Not wanting to ruin their chances of being caught, now or later, he opened the door, looking outside before slipping into the corridor. “I have everything that we will need. Just come as you are.”

*

He did.

Not only did he have a collection of miscellanea from his missions but he had all the belongings that he broke on missions, or never returned to their proper homes on the Finalizer. From various types of machines to intel devices he had thrown them all into a box in the closet.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised,” she remarked, having at last unwound two corded devices that had been tangled up at the bottom of the box. “Considering how you treat all the other electronics that we keep on ship.”

She had instructed him to bring a box of tools for the next night. Between the two of them they were able to fix most of the devices so they were functional again. The one thing that remained behind she told him where to return it to but to request a newer model, knowing it would still come in useful for tracking heat signatures.

The third night they actually set on devising a course of action. 

“When is this mission?” 

“Two days from now.”

She hummed under her breath, typing on his datapad. “Leaving it to the last minute.”

“Better prepared for it now than I was four days ago,” he pointed out with a smirk. “And who do I have to thank for that?”

Peering closer at the small screen did nothing to hide her pleased smirk.

The fourth night she went over the gadgets from how to operate them – properly – and how to ensure that they didn’t break.

“Of course, it would also help that you don’t take your aggression out on them,” she reminded, setting one device down before moving onto the next.

“But then I would have no reason to fix them.”

“That is the purpose of not breaking them. It’ll save you the effort.”

The fifth night, technically several hours before he’d be leaving, he should’ve spent sleeping but a few minutes wouldn’t harm him. He’d taken an easy day, sleeping in, and hadn’t destroyed anything on ship. More entertainingly, and calming on his mind and body, he’d been pleasant to General Beska and Commandment Hux.

That it had the benefit of confounding and infuriating the Commandment was a delicious bonus.

“What did you do to him?” 

“I wished him a good morning,” Kylo replied, grinning as he leaned back against the side of the bed.

“Really?” Stifling a laugh she nodded her head, quietly impressed. “He’s been watching his back the whole day, because you paid him a compliment. And people thought that I played mind games.”

He looked aside to her. “Maybe I’ve learned from you.”

She returned the smug look. “You have a lot to learn.”

The next night she stepped out into the corridor. 

She could’ve gone anywhere.

She had the choice.

But of all the places she wanted to go the only place she went was to the closest viewport. Not to look for any particular planetary system or star, or debris from a long destroyed weapon. She let her gaze wander over the vastness of space, experiencing the slow steady drift of the ship as it made its passage.

She eventually went back into her shared quarters, settling back into bed.

But closing her eyes, all she could see was the endlessness of the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building a woman up and breaking her down. Only to build herself into her own mold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter got away from me. Just a little bit.

She’d been waiting outside the hologram room, her boredom not an act. Had she any idea how long the meeting was going to be she would’ve gone off to do something else. Her nights had been spent with some amount of freedom, settling in with one of the books she had borrowed from Ren’s quarters and reading in the officer’s lounge. Or sometimes walking through the quiet corridors, venturing down to the training area to see if anyone was inside. 

During the day Beska could see her slip away. It was hard to tell who ran the ship, if it was the General or the Commandment. Either way if one man wasn’t watching her it was the other.

She’d been about to go to the officer’s lounge when a familiar figure of draping black strode towards her. Picked up speed. Without realising it she had straightened up, raising an eyebrow expectantly. 

Ren raised his hands, unclipping his helmet. 

Steadied it in place with one hand when the door opened, Commandment Hux slipping outside to join them. Much to his surprise. “You’re back.” His hand automatically came up to grasp her shoulder.

“My mission was a success, I’m here to report to our Supreme Leader.” 

The corner of her mouth threatened to turn up but she bit the inside of her lip.

“That’s good, I suppose.” Looking over the Knight the Commandment hastily left him alone, tugging her along. 

Feigning sleep that night was a particular struggle. The urge to toss and turn wouldn’t leave her alone. She had to know how the mission went. Had she actually been of any help for his mission?

Though her body never relaxed it didn’t take long for her husband to fall asleep. Easing out of bed she quietly left their quarters, slipping outside and down to Ren’s rooms.

As if he’d been waiting the door opened before she arrived.

“Well?” He was seated on the bed, behaving as though there was nothing out of the ordinary, that he hadn’t been away on a mission for ten days and already announced it was a success. “How did it go?”

“How did what go?” he asked, removing his gloves slowly.

Sighing impatiently she tried a reproving glare. “Your mission.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve been away for a while.”

She struck him lightly on the shoulder. “So the Supreme Leader gets to know all the details despite me helping you?”

“What do you need to know?” Ren looked up to her, almost smirking. “That you’re a genius?”

“It would be nice to have a confirmation on the matter, yes.” Sitting down beside him she looked at him raptly. “Go into as much detail as to how great a genius I am.”

By the end of his narration she was lying on her back, beaming up at the ceiling.

The reminder that she needed to return to her sleeping husband dampened her moods.

Without any missions or tasks that needed immediate planning she was under the impression that she wasn’t expected to come by the following night. Disappointed she lay awake in bed, tried reading, but wound up lying perfectly still, sleepless and tired by the time the Commandment stirred.

She accompanied him to the training compound when he was discussing deploying a couple of squadrons to tame a disturbance on a nearby planet. Things hadn’t gotten violent but sending them down in the event things did would be a vital pre-emptive strike.

She hadn’t seen Kylo at first, only catching sight of him in the reflection of a training simulator screen. 

What was surprising was how she could distinguish the unspoken command of a brisk nod.

Despite his summons he didn’t have anything planned for that night. They talked of things of little importance. Never being particularly skilled at small talk, unless it was specific political schmoozing, she anticipated it to be awkward. While it did feel strange it didn’t feel as cumbersome being dragged everywhere with the Commandment. Always being watched and never included. 

Despite the stretches of silence this was oddly comfortable. 

“I’ve been wondering...” Kylo began, prompting her to look up. She was working on one of the devices he took on his last mission, resetting it so it would be ready for the next time. “Well… when you were changed…”

It had been comfortable.

As tempting it was to ignore his stammered line of questioning and refocus on the machine in her hands, she waited, watching him guardedly.

“Did they give you a name?” He didn’t have the decency to look sheepish, he just looked honestly perplexed. “I wouldn’t have been surprised if he called you Hux but… he doesn’t.”

“He calls me wife, or dear,” she replied, settling back comfortably despite the harsh tone she used for her so-called names. “If he needs to make introductions I’m Mrs. Brendol Hux.”

“And you haven’t hit him for that because…”

“I’m a woman, and his wife.” Realising she was handling the device with more force than she should’ve she set it down in her lap. “And I’m not allowed to strike my husband. Treason and all.” 

Kylo shook his head slowly. “Would they have given you a name? Or would they have let you decide?”

She eased her chin up, remembering the conversation all those months ago. “He considered naming me Isolde.”

“That’s a nice name.”

“It was the name of his mother.”

He didn’t need to utter a word to convey his disgust. She laughed under her breath, remembering she felt the same way when the name was proposed and the absolute relief when in the end it was vetoed. 

“And considering how lousy he is with names, I’ve come to accept ‘dear’ and ‘wife’ as the lesser of all evils,” she concluded.

“I’m not accustomed to not having a name to associate with a person who I see on a regular basis.” He gave her another sideways glance, catching her by surprise when he purposely bumped her shoulder with his arm. “To me you’re still General Hux.”

“Treason.” She repeated, almost singing it. “I no longer hold the title and rank of General. To call me that is an insult to the Order.” She righted herself regally, as though she was still enlisted in the military. “And to call me Hux is a treason against my father – husband. Only he can be called Hux.”

“Could you name yourself?” he asked. 

“Presently, no. Not at all to be honest. He gets to decide my name. Not that anyone has ever needed to address me personally.” She reminded herself she wasn’t put out on the matter. The less attention people gave her the better. She didn’t need to be reminded of who she wasn’t, who she was now and to who she belonged. “If they needed to, perhaps.”

“Huxina.”

Her eyebrows shot up, an irrefutable negative.

“Overlord?”

“Overlord of what? The Hovel?”

The grin on his face didn’t waver. “Lady?”

“What, am I now supposed to be part of the Rens?”

“Sovereign?”

“You’re really pushing it now.”

*

Upon the starship routine was maintained. Missions were assigned when required, to Kylo as well as the Stormtroopers. When it was attainable furtive meetings continued. Commandment and General oversaw all, with the exception of things they didn’t know happened in the middle of the night. Their concern was the day-to-day operation on ship and keeping current with planetary occupations under the control of the First Order.

An uprising was steadily growing, finding strength and confidence with an increase of numbers. 

The First Order was continuously aware. Maintained position of the Finalizer to remain close enough to the planet if further use of it’s forces was required.

Squadrons patrolled the planet but while attacks never happened the propaganda grew louder, convincing more and more people to join the movement.

So when a transport shuttle arrived planet-side, upside down and gutted by impact and fire, the first response given was engine malfunction combined with faulty landing gears.

The proper investigation put into surveying the scene of the crash, swiftly handled by government approved investigators, reported directly to Captain Phasma to confirm that those who didn’t die in the immediate crash had been killed by fatal blaster shots.

Including General Beska.

Bureaucracy was not so swift to instate a new general to the Finalizer. Perhaps no one had the calibre. Perhaps those who were offered the position feared the starship was cursed. Or perhaps they felt that a Commandment and Knight of Ren were more than enough to co-command the ship. As it was Commandment Hux had been deemed General-worthy by extent of his career and legacy, in the Empire and for what he served in the First Order. 

“Commandment Hux.” The reverent tone that Kylo spoke the name with wasn’t sincere, a fact that the man addressed knew all too well. “This uprising has passed from threat to direct opposition to the First Order, specifically targeting the Finalizer. You need to take action to put them back underfoot.”

Commandment Hux held himself as tall as possible but came up significantly shorter beside the knight. “You think I’m not aware of that?” he gritted out.

“The Finalizer must strike, by your command and directive,” Kylo insisted, looking straight ahead, though the cant of his head suggested he was glancing in Hux’s direction. “And soon, before they grow bolder.”

His face tightened with each step they took towards the bridge. “I will be drawing up plans once I get into my office.”

The Commandment’s wife looked to neither of them, walking and remaining silent. She kept her gaze forward but there was something in the manner that suggested she wasn’t seeing a thing, not by routine of how well she knew the ship, but as though her thoughts were elsewhere.

“Now if you will leave me to my business-”

The Commandment was cut off by a sharp blow. They all were, staggering with the corridor when it slanted sharply. No one fell, by luck of steady feet or something to grab hold off, even when the ship lurched up and threatened to spill them backwards.

The sound of the alarm, going off sector by sector, blared through out the ship. 

“I think you’ll be drawing up plans right now Commandment.” Once the floor evened out to a sensible angle Kylo was charging forward, Commandment and wife on his heels.

The Commandment was last to enter the bridge, door sliding shut behind him, the lighting in the bridge contrasting from red and blue in time with the beat of the alarm. “Gen- Commandment! Unmarked ships have opened fire on us!” Mitaka announced.

“X-Wings?” The Commandment asked, once he had a console to steady himself, the ship continuing to rock under the assault.

A TIE-Fighter shot from left to right across the viewport, firing and pursuing a fighter ship. Panic took a pause as they all watched the fighter, trying to discern anything of the make or origins. Judging by the blank looks on everyone’s faces no one knew the answer, aside from the fact they weren’t being attacked by the Resistance, Starfighter or otherwise.

“Sir, we are being hailed, from a ground base,” Unamo added, tapping away at her station.

They barely had time to comprehend the attack, let alone develop a counter-strike, and now they had the opposition, whoever they were, waiting on their communication dash. Swallowing tightly, if it could refrain a growl from escaping, Commandment Hux barked out the order. “Establish communications.”

The screen flickered to life, blue ebbing to white drawing Kylo closer. A severe looking young man brought some colour to the image, standing before an empty stretch of wall. He wore no distinguishing outfit, the blandness of shirt and cap suggesting a uniform but nothing gave any indication of allegiance. Any degree of flamboyance would’ve suggested New Republic but he clearly wasn’t. If he had been Resistance there would’ve been military marks and stripes. 

“Withdraw your troops immediately Commandment Hux.” Words tight and measured didn’t reflect the natural accent of the planet’s natural inhabitants. Whoever this man was he made the effort to conceal where he was from. “Your presence is not needed here.”

“You are in First Order territory, you have no command to me or the Order.” Commandment Hux warned, positioning himself in line of their own cameras. “You struck down our transport, unprovoked. You have attacked the Finalizer, unprovoked.”

“We won’t hesitate to take down your ship as we did your shuttle,” the man on the screen insisted, a sliver of teeth showing between tight lips. “You’re already down a General, it’s time to bring down the Finalizer.”

A volley of additional fighters went around from one side of the viewport to the other end, pursuing two TIE-Fighters. The dogfight was a distraction, taking them all by surprise when they were rocked wildly by another direct hit. Or perhaps several. 

“Fire at the Fighters!” Kylo shook his head, for once not mocking the Commandment’s order. There was no questioning that the firestorm need to be directed away from them. It was his own bewilderment, unable to make out who they were dealing with. “And get away from the consoles now!”

Kylo twisted to look, not seeing anything on his side of the bridge. On the opposite side the Commandment’s wife was whispering fast to Unamo, ignoring the Commandment. He tried again, issuing a rumbling threat. “What did I just tell you? Step away-“

“We need to-“ 

Another hit, the ship leaning severely to the right. The alarm continued to flash and sound through the ship but only now did the console screens indicate that a cannon was taken out. 

“These fighters, if that is what they are intended to be, are old.” She insisted, hanging onto Unamo’s console. “They don’t have the firepower to take out-”

“They just did! They took out a ventral cannon! Now shut up and sit down!”

Kylo would’ve paid some attention to the fight going on behind him but the blatant amusement coming from the anonymous speaker was too much of an irritant to ignore. “Dissension amongst the ranks, sir?” 

The Commandment was too busy to hear him, and too proud to listen to whatever advice his wife and Unamo were trying to give him. In the confusion the ship continued to be struck, one blast after another. 

“Commandment!” Whatever had been discussed between Unamo and the Commandment’s wife required the officer to speak up. Her monitor was the only one showing a split screen, half military action, logs of the damage the ship was currently taking, and the other half news bulletins, a selection of New Republic and First Order articles. It certainly wasn’t the time to keep abreast of universal news but apparently she thought otherwise. “Hux- huhhh- Ma’am already pointed out these fighters are old, some look like they’re broken kids toys that were put back together with all the wrong parts. None of them should be flying let alone exist. It suggests that they’ve been rebuilt on this planet for its own use.”

“But they are flying! Start firing at them!” 

“This planet should not have fighters of any variety. They are not a military base! But what I was told to look up is-”

A conveniently timed lurch cut Unamo off, but Kylo noticed the speaker on their screen looking alarmed, everyone else too busy to notice.

“They are a distraction, nothing more.” The Commandment’s wife rushed to explain. “We need to get planetside, or fire on the planet, which is what they’re keeping us from do-” 

The Commandment, already marching over to Unamo’s station, grabbed hold of his wife’s arm, wrenching her away and towards the doors. If it hadn’t been for the tilts and lurches from being under fire rocking the ship he could’ve been throwing her forward. “You are not needed in here. This is business and you are not bus-“

Pulling his helmet off Kylo dashed toward the closest camera, glaring at the man who pulled himself together as soon as dark eyes were fixed on him. Though he rarely hefted around his title, let alone his duties, he was co-commander. “Call back your toy ships, you are not going to take down this ship. You’ve taken out one cannon-“

Another blast, starboard considering how the ship banked sharply the opposite way, and everyone standing was thrown off their feet. 

“Two!”

Something dribbled down from his temple but Kylo didn’t pay attention to it, staggering up. He chose the wrong time to take off his helmet. “You’ve taken out two cannons for how many shots fired? Your number of fighters make up for quality of firepower. Making up for something you lack?”

The man on the screen bristled, his brief silence and the sounds of battle indicating that the Commandment had stopped yelling, one reprieve when they needed two.

He felt the barest of touches against his back, brisk movement causing a slight stir in the air. From the corner of his eye he saw her red hair and a red mark lining her jaw. Having his attention she mumbled under her breath. “Keep him busy.”

She alone was a good distraction for their anonymous annoyance. “Who is she?”

“An upset wife.” Had he looked back he would’ve seen the Commandment lying on the ground unconscious. The silence suggested as much. He shrugged one shoulder. “It seems that your attack has injured her husband. I wish I could see her get her hands on you, she’s quite a handful on her own.”

“A wife? Not even an officer, from what I saw.” The man in question smirked, chuckle muffled. “I fear no woman.”

“I fear her.” He bit back a laugh, the nearest officer to him nodding emphatically. “I’d tell you you’ll fear her too but you won’t. She’ll only be a concern for you for another minute or two. Your pilots less than that if they’re smart.”

“You’re outnumbered, they’ll be able to take you down.” 

“And quite the air force you’ve managed to scrap together from… toy scraps? Old Republic leftovers? It’s so hard to tell, they’re rusted over in parts.” Kylo glanced to the viewport, pleased to see a TIE-Fighter shoot down one of the unknown fighters. “What kind of business are you running? A recycling program?”

Eyes widened on the screen, bright with fervour as he advanced on his camera. “We! Are an authentic business poised to take over-“

“That is yet to be determined, considering that the First Order offices planetside are still fully operational. Your hype has yet to take decisive action.” Kylo sighed, feigning disappointment, as if he wanted him to take over the planet for themselves. “I don’t think you can do it. Your toy planes won’t take you over a creek let alone-“

“My toy planes have taken down two of your cannons!”

Fire erupted on the other side of the enforced glass. “You’ve got anymore toys? I think you’ve just lost… three more. That’s four in total.”

The man gestured wildly, hailing someone out of shot. “Send up more pilots, now!”

“You think they’re going to make it up here on time? If firepower and velocity are any indicator take off time might take… an hour?” A glance to the console he stood beside showed a chronometer. “It took you four minutes out of six to take out two cannons-“

His face twisted in fury. “It was not-”

“Fire!”

It wasn’t the man’s command.

It was a woman barking out the order.

He didn’t see what the remaining cannons were locked on.

He wouldn’t have known that the remaining toy planes had locked onto a second cannon to their starboard. 

He could only crash backwards after the blow took it out, rocking their ship one last time. 

At least he could hear the explosions from the screen, the connection lost when he blacked out.

*

It was safe to say that wearing his helmet on the bridge was a necessity from now on. Or at least during battles. Anonymity towards the bridge crew was no longer effective but at least it would protect his head, which was currently sporting two bacta patches. A small one had already taken care of the nuisance that no longer marred his temple. The back of his head was a dull throb, the bleeding having been stopped, but the medical droids and staff insisted he stayed until the end of alpha shift. 

In the adjacent recovery room the Commandment was still unconscious. He had fallen forward, cutting his forehead and knocking himself out cold on the steps. 

However his wife sat beside his bed, using his datapad to read off communications post battle.

“I remembered reading details from neighbouring planetary systems, Republic and First Order bulletins, concerning trading posts that should be avoided at all costs, according to smugglers and authentic traders, based off merchants and traders who were no longer in the business or reported missing. While we were attacked I cross-referenced the bulletins to our flight plans to ascertain we were in the correct location. We were.”

Kylo sat up, intending to read over her shoulder once she dragged her finger down the screen.

“So who we were dealing with, an hour ago, was a Black Market cum militia force, or at least according to their egos. Unable to take down our First Order-foothold but able to convince the majority public that resisting them was not in their favour. Their Intel commandeered the communications systems, scrambling any bulletins or messages that our offices would normally relay back to our satellites let alone Command Posts. They controlled the ports, stealing any and all imports so they could control the market and the public at large. They primarily ran their own market, naturally, and imprisoned any off-planet traders and local sellers trying to make an honest living.”

“And smugglers, making their dishonest living of course.” Not that he had anything against them, normally. Once there had been another smuggler, a long time ago. But that was then and now his ship had been under fire. “And we know this because?”

“Reports from the offices planetside.” She set the datapad on the bed beside him. “Now that we have a clear communications channel information can be relayed as quickly as it should be.” 

He had no intention to look at his messages. He rarely did, unless he was expecting information from his second in command of the Knights. Instead he switched the datapad to sleep mode. “So what did you command to fire on?”

“Because you kept him talking we were able to locate the source of communications. Found him at his centre of operations, conveniently his warehouse. Singular. Novices.” Huffing an amused laugh she shook her head. “It’s been confirmed that the warehouse and all of it’s merchandise were blown up. The lack of other warehouses should play in our favour. The pilots were either shot down or captured for interrogation. Those captured didn’t hold any loyalty to him, they were imposed to work on him, taken from their homes and businesses. Him being Menkin Kamunala. Chief of Operations. They gave up all information we asked for, requesting only to return to their families.”

“What are we doing with their fighters?”

“Don’t you mean their toys?” Kylo grinned for the ribbing, happy to hear his words were worth repeating. “We’re transporting down anything that is still of quality to be reused. One or two of them could be refurbished into something useful. Everything else will either be melted down or destroyed depending on overall quality.”

“Did anyone else survive?” Kylo asked.

“It’s possible that some of the workers escaped the warehouse before it exploded. But it’s only a matter of time before the authorities capture them at the ports. Strict enforcement on entering and leaving is going to be… fair turnabout.” She looked like she was about to say something else but decided against it. He would’ve liked to have heard it, would’ve taken a tiny peek into her thoughts, but she arched an eyebrow at him, adding quickly. “Apparently they’ve tried their hand at snagging resources from the New Republic. Successfully too. Do you think we’ll get a thank you note from them?”

“We deserve one, but I don’t think we will.” The other room was quiet, thankfully, but how long that would last was another matter. “How long has the Commandment been unconscious?”

“Over an hour.” She didn’t look back, in the direction where he laid on a similar cot. If looking his way woke him up she wouldn’t do it. “Though I don’t think he’ll be out for much longer.”

The Finalizer was doing repairs to its cannons, work that would take some time. That they only needed to do those minor repairs was a blessing but he knew the First Order wouldn’t see it that way, when they found out who was responsible for issuing the shot that ensured their survival and the destruction of Menkin and his warehouse.

He had to remain in the medbay for a few more hours and now that he had been updated there was no real reason for her to stay. Even when the Commandment woke up he’d be obliged to stay in the medbay too but inevitably the Commandment would go looking for her once he was cleared and approved for release. “You should…” He started again, not wanting to sound like the Commandment by forcing her to do his bidding. “Do you want to go to my room?”

A droid rolled up to the doorway, signalling that indeed their time was up, but she remained seated. “I may actually go to the Officer’s lounge.” 

The trilling of the medbay droid was insistent on him lying down. Now that he knew she was leaving he felt obliged to cooperate. Why he didn’t quite know. “You might be greeted with a round of cheering.”

“I don’t need that.” She stood up, glancing towards the door, but hesitated, lowering her voice for him. “I’m going to leave you to sleep tonight.”

He didn’t like the sound of that. “Are you going to be alright?”

At a louder trill she left the room.

*

Before he returned to his quarters a single dosage of a mild painkiller was injected into his arm. Whether he needed it or not was debatable but it ensured that he slept painlessly, and uninterrupted. 

Returning to the bridge, helmet securely in place as he vowed the cycle before, he wished he hadn’t. 

Kylo could hear the yelling before he entered the corridor. 

The Commandment’s voice boomed, but who else was arguing with him it was hard to tell. There were several other voices, taking turns, but his voice drowned them out, unaccustomed to having his own crew challenging his orders.

They all went silent when he joined them, turning to look towards the door.

“Of course,” Hux snarled, clenching his fist at his side.

Mitaka and Unamo were on their feet, Thanisson hesitating behind them, shuffling from foot to foot. He should’ve bumped into her, standing mostly behind Unamo.

The Commandment’s wife. Her eyes were heavy with lack of sleep, dark but not as dark as the bruise that was on her jaw. The one bruise was to be expected, not the rest that coloured her face. A bruise took up the cheek of the opposite side of her face and her lip was swollen with crusted blood.

“Ren! Why didn’t you take command of the bridge yesterday?” Hux demanded.

“I did.” Striding forward, meeting up with Hux before he could take a step towards him, Kylo looked down to him. “While you laid unconscious on the ground I was negotiating with…” He saw her mouth the name, grateful that she was ready for his slip. “Menkin Kamunala.”

The vein in the Commandment’s forehead throbbed. “Why did I not have a report from you when I arrived to my office?”

Before Kylo could even think of cursing Thanisson flourished out with a sheet of paper, nearly swatting Unamo in the face.

“I was waiting for the right moment to ask Petty Officer Thanisson to deliver it to you,” Kylo replied smoothly.

Grabbing hold of the paper before it could assault anyone else Hux skimmed it, looking between the officers and Kylo. “So you managed to negotiate with this Menkin Kamunala, all the while discretely instructing Petty Officer Unamo to locate his coordinates through his camera-holovid IP.” He looked up, gaze locking on Kylo alone. “So how did you manage to do this, whispering through your second mouth?”

Unamo stayed silent, staring at the Commandment, but Kylo breathed deeply, stature broadening with authority. “I have my own means, but I assure you she did as I commanded.”

“The last I saw you, you were on the opposite side of the bridge. Standing mostly in front of that camera.” Kylo nodded when the Commandment gestured to the camera in question. “Considering your proximity, you were speaking directly to that camera.” 

The Commandment’s patronising tone may have been effective against Stormtroopers and young cadets but to Kylo it was nothing short of grating. “Stage directions are not a requirement in a report, but yes, I was.”

“And during the battle, in which the alarm was going off, while the starship was rocking back and forth, Unamo still had the ability to hear your instructions perfectly clear,” Hux continued.

“I already told you sir, I did,” Unamo insisted, chin straight and shoulders back.

Clasping hands behind his back, paper included, Hux conceded with a nod, but his eyes remained locked on Kylo. “How many times did you write Menkin Kamunala’s name in your report? Wait, that’s too complicated a question.” Hux’s cheek twitched, face expressionless as he took a moment to consider. “How do you spell his name?”

He intended to read over her shoulder while in the medbay. And perhaps he should’ve done up a report, if not reread the message personally. As it was he had believed he knew all he needed to know listening to her relay the information. 

Helmet disguising the furrowing of his brow Kylo started off confidently. “M-e-n-k-i-n.” Paused half a second. “K-u-m-m-”

“Lazy piece of…” Pinching his nose with his free hand Hux raised his voice a new. “Were you or were you not in command of the bridge?”

“I was!” Kylo snapped back. 

“You could not have done this report on your own. You could not have orchestrated the counter-attack against this wannabe militia on your own! Who was your second in command?” Hux demanded, the red of his face only two shades off from his hair.

“I was!” Mitaka cut in.

“You! You?” Rounding on Mitaka Hux yelled at him, flecks of spit hitting the lieutenant’s face. “His name now, spell it!”

“Menkin, M-e-n-k-i-n.” Unblinking, hands behind his back, he pressed on with out hesitation. “K-a-m-m-o-”

Hux’s hand came up, about to strike Mitaka in the face when all officers standing rushed to shout over each other again until his wife yelled louder.

“It was me! Happy now?”

The crack of Hux’s fist against her cheek was loud enough to silence everyone. 

“You gave up your right to command this ship when you allowed yourself to be defeated at Starkiller! When you let Starkiller be destroyed!” Grabbing hold of his wife’s hair he pulled her down to his height, keeping his grip short enough that she nearly fell for the lack of give. “You have no position in the First Order, you do not have a position on this ship but to be my wife! Get moving before I drag you to interrogation now!”

She stumbled after him, hunched over but managing to keep to her feet to match the Commandment’s march. She did slow him down, allowing Kylo ample time to get in front of the door, blocking their escape. “Do you want Snoke and the First Order to know that if it wasn’t for former-General Hux that the Finalizer would’ve gone down because of a wannabe militia?”

“Lord Ren, you do not stand for or participate in affairs concerning the First Order.” The Commandment pressed closer, undaunted by the lightsabre that Kylo hoisted between them, flaring to life. “The First Order needs a face. From one Hux to another, I now represent the First Order, to the galaxies and to Snoke. You have always declared your allegiance to the Knights of Ren. Now step aside.” Face twisting into a mocking sneer, Hux spread his hand that wasn’t tangled in his wife’s hair back to the bridge, to the officers watching wide-eyed. “But, if in the event you do care about the First Order, please, command your ship. I have family concerns to tend to.”

Mr and Mrs Hux gone, the officers didn’t flinch when the lightsabre proceeded to shred up the closest bank of machines.

*

He hadn’t seen the Commandment for the remaining duration of the shift. He wished to believe that the older man was avoiding him, most likely locked up in his quarters. He hadn’t been in his office. Kylo considered destroying his office but as it was he did have the responsibility of commanding the ship in the absence of Commandment Hux. 

He set up a communications network planetside. Loathe to admit it, and he only did so to himself, he summoned up the best memories of his mother in action, tempered with the best of Hux. General Hux of course. With a little bit of prompting from Lieutenant Mitaka he sent off several reports, one copied and sent to the three closest First Order posts to reopen trade routes into the planet. Made sure the battle report was sent to First Order bureaucracy under his own name. Made a mental note to read the report five times through out the day before going to bed. Scouted the ship to oversee the repairs to the ventral cannons, filling out the report himself. 

Mitaka only had to correct him twice.

First Order nerf-shit to the highest degree.

Last business of the day happened after his shift, stalking down to the interrogation room. The first two rooms were empty, bringing him to the last one.

Kylo found her with cuts and bruises lining her arms and face, sweat stinging open edges. A faint burn lined down one side of her face. The door closing behind him had her opening her eyes, pain underlined with exhaustion.

He didn’t bother with the control panel, the restraints yanking open under the Force, not breaking step until he was beside the chair. “I need to get you to medbay.” He grabbed hold of her arms, gentling when she winced, helping her to stand. 

Gritting her teeth she shifted on her feet, unsteady but refusing to buckle. “He already contact-“ Hacking on a syllable her vocal chords refused to impart, she coughed hard, unable to stop for a good fifteen seconds. “Medbay, told them not to admit me. He’s coming for me soon.”

“You need treatment, you can’t talk, you can’t stand-” Kylo looped his arm around her back, under her arm, adjusting his weight to lift her. “Doctors, they have an oath to…” Not being a medic himself he had no need to remember the full phrasing but he understood the sentiment. “They have to treat you.”

“Lord Ren.” 

Kylo’s hand tightened at her side but if it was too painful she didn’t say anything. Standing in the doorway, warning tone and look fixed on him, Commandment Hux blocked their only exit. She was already shrugging out of his hold, stepping back, not looking to either one of them.

He took a step closer to her, whispering harshly in her ear. “Armitage-”

Surprise briefly crossed her features, unaware of how or when he learned her, no, his name. “I am not him,” she hissed back.

His hand came up to grab her shoulder but recoiled, not for the repeated warning of his name growled by the Commandment but the look she was giving him. “You can’t stay there tonight. You need to be somewhere safe.”

A retort at the ready was never spoken, Hux striding forward and jerking her towards the door, hand clenching and dragging her out by the arm.

The night creeping on, without any visitors at his door, Kylo tentatively reached out, tendrils invisible but coaxing to two minds utterly preoccupied.

One malicious, impassioned and vengeful.

The other wailing with agony, shocks of white, red and black splattering his own mind with every jolt and spasm.

*

The next morning, before the first shift was expected to start, Kylo crept into medbay. For all purposes he was a thief, taking bacta strips, medical scissors, bandages, and anything else he knew he could handle on his own. The last thing he pocketed was two capped vials to go in the needle he took with him.

He was confident that the medbay wouldn’t report their stolen supplies. Rumours were the lifeblood of the Finalizer, from top to bottom. Even if the Commandment insisted otherwise the medical staff was to follow protocol, treating all men and women on board, but if they were refused access he would do it in their place. 

Returning to his quarters Kylo waited, glad that he did recall the Commandment’s schedule as she once told him. Right on time he sensed him pass by his door, on his way to the bridge.

He gave him five more minutes before slipping out, making his way to the Hux’s quarters. As a precaution, remembering that Kylo had once unlocked the code to the guest quarters, the Commandment had relocated himself and his wife to different rooms. 

At least he didn’t have the gall to take the General’s quarters for himself.

It didn’t take him long to coax the lock open. And this time he didn’t hesitate to make a quiet entry. The door slid open swiftly, closing once he made it to the bed.

Her mind was loud, far too loud, reassuring him that she was asleep and not unconscious. But her wrists were locked to the head of the bed, the skin under the metal chafed and bruised. It complimented the rest of the bruises that speckled her body along with several cuts.

And wasn’t that another issue, that he could see the full extent of the damage done to her.

Force prying the cuffs opens, her hands dropping to either side of her head on the pillow, he hurried to turn around, occupying himself with the closet. He didn’t bother to consider what she might like to wear, colour or cut unimportant. He was looking for the loosest thing to wear over top of bandages.

A minute later, draping dress of choice over her body, Kylo pressed his hand to her forehead. Her chest hitched on a moan. “No, leave me alone…”

“You can sleep in a little bit, I’ve got bacta patches and anything else you might need in my room.” She woke up sharply, eyes wide at recognising his voice. The bed made it easier to scoop her up into his arms but while he didn’t have to look at her naked front he had to brace himself from reacting to naked thighs and back pressing into his arms. Somehow he managed to forget about that part. “Sorry. Hold on. This’ll be a minute.”

Luckily the corridor was empty. He could hear voices approaching but they were back in his quarters before anyone appeared.

Kylo made his way to his own bed, setting her down on the bottom sheet. He never made his bed which this time was a good thing. Whether she dressed or covered herself up with the sheets was up to her. Except there was the issue that there were injuries that needed to be treated before getting dressed. 

Ruffling his hair, then realising that he was not as overly dressed as he normally was, cloak left where he dropped it the previous night, he crossed his arms. “I guess I didn’t think this entirely through. I just… do you want to shower first? It might make you feel a bit better before I put on bandages.”

She held the dress to her chest for cover, rather preferring to sleep, but now that she was awake it didn’t seem too likely to happen. “I guess I could.” Standing up, keeping her arms tight to hold the dress close, she made her way to the refresher. “I won’t be long.”

Keeping his gaze fixed on crumpled bedsheets until he heard the door close he picked up the few things that he had left behind on his bed. His datapad went to the desk, the cloak fold over the desk chair. The bedside was already occupied by the borrowed medical supplies. He pulled off his boots, throwing them towards the closet before figuring out what else needed to be done. 

Lost in his thoughts, running through probable medical sequences, he didn’t hear the shower finish.

“You didn’t really plan this out, did you?”

He turned to gesture to the supplies he had laid out, catching her doubtful expression. “I got everything that I would need to treat your injuries. I would consider that a well-thought out plan.”

“But I’m guessing this towel hasn’t been cleaned since you last used it,” she added, the gesture of one hand drawing his attention further down to the white towel she clutched shut in front of her. 

His impulse was to blink and gape, implication not lost on him. Fortunately his mind cooperated and provided a quick excuse. “Since I wasn’t sure what condition I would find you in I didn’t see the point in getting a clean towel dirtied with blood.”

"But you were willing to risk open wounds getting contaminated by your own skin matter,” she pointed out.

Had they been talking about something unrelated to medical treatment prior to discussing open wounds he forgot about it, moving forward. His hand was about to press down on her shoulder before he thought better of it. “Do you have any open wounds?”

Her shoulders sank without any touch. “A couple reopened in the shower.”

Tsking in thought, not disapproval, though he wasn’t happy by the news, he made his way to the refresher. “I… don’t exactly have anything clean for you, aside from your clothes, but… take a seat on the bed. I didn’t think of stealing any gloves so I need to wash my hands first.”

Mentally berating himself in front of the sink he watched himself in the mirror, schooling his features. First hard and focused, then softening with confusion. Sighing he settled on showing not any weakness or anything… something that couldn’t be taken the wrong way.

As it was, when he returned to his sleeping quarters, she was seated on the bed, dress beside her. The towel had been readjusted so it opened to show her back, blood thickening where it dripped down between her shoulders and another aligned with her waist. “They don’t look too deep. You won’t need any transfusions or stitches,” he commented once he sat behind her.

“That’s good.” 

He had done his best to wash out a cloth before bringing it out with him. Dabbing at the bottom edge of the cut with gentle pressure he cleaned up the blood without causing more to trickle down. Cutting a bacta patch to a size a bit bigger than the cut he laid it firmly but gently in place, pleased that he sealed it correctly. An overlying bandage held bacta in place to ensure proper healing. “How are your wrists? Do you need anything for them?”

She glanced down to her hands, free to rest in her lap. “They hurt, but they’re just abrasions. They shouldn’t bleed as long as I keep them covered.”

“Good.” Tilting his head to get a better look at the cut further down her back his hair spilled forward. Careful as he was not to let his hands touch her back anywhere but around her injuries the black strands had another plan. The position of her body and his hands was on the wrong side of awkward to make putting another bacta patch on easy. “Um… I think I need to ask you to lie down. On your front.”

There was no mistaking the tensing of her shoulders. “Why?”

“I can’t put the other patch on with both of us sitting.” The only good thing was that they couldn’t see each other’s faces. He anticipated her pursed lips and he didn’t want her to know he was blushing.

Making a noise he really didn’t want to translate she clung to the towel for turning and lowering herself, the towel a barrier between her body and his bedsheets. Locking his eyes to strictly watch her from the waist up he pressed a clean edge of the cloth to clean the wound. It didn’t take long to apply patch and bandage. Swallowing dryly his throat stumbled on unvoiced words before he cleared his voice. “I brought some pain medication, if you need any.”

“No, I’ll be alright without,” she assured him, tightening and lowering her arms back to fall to either side of her chest.

He had his doubts on that matter, pink and red marks dotted over her back in various shapes and sizes, but he wasn’t about to press on that subject too much, no matter how much the cuts and the bruises couldn’t make him ignore the phantom wails that still circled in his subconscious, remnants of the night. His fingers hesitated above her back, more wounded than freckled, close enough to graze the biggest bruise. “I can’t do anything for the bruises but…. If there’s anything else you need to get looked at, what can I do?”

“I only have the bruises and cuts. Those cuts were the worst, the others will heal on their own.” She sat up, deliberately twisting to put her back to him and reaching for her dress. She searched through the fabric only to chuckle. “Really Kylo?”

“Wrong dress?” He hadn’t thought she would be picky about what he picked out but apparently he thought wrong.

“Some of us require bras.” 

It was probably for the best that he continued to watch her dress from behind, pulling the garment on over her head. He was past blushing, he was mortified. “It’s only a short walk to your room.” 

Nodding she stood up, only to wince when her legs straightened. He was on his feet in an instant to follow her, brow creasing as her hurried steps drew a pained hiss of a breath. “I told you I don’t need a painkiller, this will go away on it’s own,” she insisted.

“Your bruises shouldn’t hurt you to walk, this is something else.” Taking her by the shoulder to still her he stepped around to face her, eye to eye. He had refused to look at her legs when she had been on his bed but now he wondered if he had missed a sprained ankle or foot but she stood straight and even, balanced between both feet. “If you’re not going down to medbay I will help-”

“Do not coddle me,” she spat, eyes flashing. “I didn’t ask you to be my caretaker.”

“If I don’t, who will?” He crossed his arms, levelling her with a hard look back. “Your husband – sorry, your father makes sure you can’t do anything for yourself.”

“I can take care of myself,” she insisted before stepping around him, short paces that didn’t allow for flinches or gasps.

Kylo smirked. “Not free to speak or do to your own will. How the mighty have fallen.”

She turned around sharply, expression livid before falling all too prominently. Fingers and face trembled before nails dug into palms and her lips scowled. “That is not my choice. Or yours. So you can stop doing what you think is in your best interest for me.”

“Who will? Your father? What a model citizen he is,” he mocked.

No curses were yelled but they were unnecessary for the volumes her face told. Twisting away one last time she stalked out of his quarters in a flurry of anger and agony.

*

He didn’t expect to see her that night. Nor did he expect to see her the following day. However Commandment Hux felt it necessary to have her accompany him that day, no doubt for knowing that her injuries had been seen to, cleaned and treated at some point in his absence. 

She didn’t leave her husband’s sight for a second. He wouldn’t let her.

At first Kylo made sure he himself didn’t leave their eyesight, making a point of finding them wherever they went on ship. It was silent hostility. Functional hostility since everything operated normally on the ship. Hux tended to business and now that Kylo didn’t need to fill in for the missing Commandment he really had no reason to remain underfoot aside from being a nuisance. Enjoyable as it was he eventually conceded that he did have other obligations. He had ignored his duties to his practice in favour of other, truthfully equally important distractions. 

His meditations and training exercises were in vain, his mind not any clearer for his efforts.

That night he didn’t get any visitors. His time spent on ship he had never been without her for two nights in a row. Now it was three nights. Two nights of her choosing, one night the choice made for her by her husband. Her father.

And he thought his family was fucked.

The only thing that stopped him from breaking into their room to make sure she was safe was her insistence that she didn’t need a caretaker. 

Except she had slipped out of the room that night, unbeknownst to him and the Commandment.

Next morning Kylo knew he had seen her step onto the bridge, circling around the edges towards the Commandment’s office while he spoke tersely to Mitaka. 

When he realised that she had disappeared he sucked in his breath, waiting to see how long it would take for the Commandment to notice. 

It wasn’t until he heard Unamo curse following a near press of buttons that didn’t require pressing that he looked in her direction. Unamo wasn’t looking at him but to the steps that led into the bridge bay. 

Her dress was gone, replaced by a black jacket and trousers that should’ve been a First Order uniform but wasn’t quite right. The piping and lapels were not utilitarian, giving it a clean and streamlined cut but tailored with a formal flare. The fabric was thicker and richer. Everything was crisp and straight-pressed but with the exception that proved that the uniform was designed with a woman in mind. And it would’ve been a perfect fit had the shoulders not been a bit too tight and the trousers too long, hiding her boots past the heels. 

He nearly smiled, ready to salute, but at the last minute he recognised that everyone had gone quiet, Mitaka and Hux included. 

Hux worked his jaw, purposely not blinking at the woman, the officer, his wife presented herself to be. “What are you doing?”

She didn’t move a muscle.

“Where did you get that from?”

His own mind provided the answer: Phasma, the only other woman taller than her.

Hux chuckled to himself, bending his head stiffly to the side as he walked forward. “Little girls playing dress up is one thing dear but you are old enough to know better. And to steal the uniform of a distinguished First Order officer. Criminal and sacrilegious.”

She didn’t move her head, her eyes only meeting his because he stepped in front of her. “Worse than stealing a person’s identity?” she asked quietly but clearly.

The Commandment stood up straighter, locking his hands behind his back. “You are not an officer. And if it weren’t for me you would’ve stolen and destroyed the legacy of the name Hux. You could have dragged it through fire and mud but I made you into something to be proud.”

“By making your own son your betrothed whore? Oh yes, I’m so proud of myself. I wretch with dignity.” Inflection blasé despite the sharp words she spoke she maintained her cold level look. “I love how you run me through my paces just as you do your soldiers.”

“Put your dress back on right now,” the Commandment warned, “Or so help me-”

“Yes, I understand.” A serene smile crossed her face at last, replacing calm ignorance in a way that should’ve been mocking despite its sincerity. “It must be confusing that the crew doesn’t know who to obey.”

For his attention fully on his wife Commandment Hux let his gaze drift enough to take in the bridge, crew riveted by the younger Hux. Mitaka remained standing as he had been while talking with the Commandment and Unamo was visibly debating whether to stand up as well. Commandment Hux worked his jaw, surveying the officers, trying to read their intentions. “Ren. Take command of the bridge. I have a personal matter to tend to.”

Kylo wouldn’t hold his tongue. “Personal matters? Or younger matters?” 

Commandment Hux didn’t answer, marching his wife away, hand on her shoulder, and guiding her out the door in front of him.

*

At the end of his shift Kylo first went to medbay. 

Next he went to the interrogation rooms but all three were unoccupied.

He returned to the medbay only to be walked out after being reassured they had seen to no patients that day.

There was only one other place to go but he knew he wouldn’t gain entry, no matter how long he paced in front of the doors.

The activity inside the Commandment’s quarters, regardless how quiet it appeared to be, rang loudly in his head.

The following day the only black thing she wore was a bruise, accenting the bloodshot veins that lit up the white of her eye.

Ignoring the Commandment, knowing that he had to be watching her, he found the time within the morning to make it over to her side. “Are you-”

She cut him off, fast and low. “Don’t.” Her head was held high but she didn’t look his way.

He rushed his words, refusing to allow her to stop him again. “I get what you’re doing, you should have a choice, you don’t have the choice – you don’t need to prove it to me and everyone else when he keeps doing this to you.”

“Shut up you imbecile,” she hissed, eyes flashing over to the Commandment who glowered upon seeing how close they stood. She stepped away widely, making her way down the stairs.

“Just… behave.” It took him a moment to recognise he was pleading.

She shot him an incredulous look, choking on a laugh. “You’re – telling me to behave?”

He wanted her to see his chagrined smirk.

And yet again that night he could hear the cacophony of rage and pain that permeated their quarters. 

The following day he saw the healing shade around her eye, much to his confusion.

He had felt the pain. Where were the bruises?

_We need to talk._

No longer willing to risk her safety to talk to her in person he stood across the concference room while she stood aside from Phasma and the Commandment talking after a meeting. She didn’t look up but he sensed she heard him.

_Three nights from now. If the Commandment doesn’t suspect anything, and leaves you alone for the next two nights, he shouldn’t harm you._

Two days later, during an officer meeting, she silently called to him across the room.

_I’ll see you tonight._

*

All of their previous get-togethers had a purpose, whether it was to plan his missions or to enjoy each other’s company. On one occasion he treated her injuries. Tonight could’ve been for the same reasons except for all appearances she didn’t seem further injured since the black eye. He simply couldn’t get rid of the nagging doubt that he clearly was missing something, not just her presence.

She slipped into his room later that night, pointedly taking a seat on the floor, leaning against the bed. Just like it used to be before he went away on his mission, the first one she helped plan. Since then they would sit on his bed, relaxed and comfortable. 

Tension in the air he lowered himself beside her. “I guess you’re feeling better,” he started. 

“Yeah, it’s – mostly gone.” She brushed her bangs up, the colour around her eye almost the exact shade of her regular complexion.

The question was out of his mouth before he fully thought it through. “How can you see with your hair always in your eyes?”

“You always have your hair in your face,” she pointed out, which was why he regretted it as soon as he said it. “Why does it make a difference?”

“I have mine for dramatic effect.” He tried to joke but she didn’t smile, shaking her head, hair falling back into place. “Look, what I said…. was stupid. I shouldn’t have gotten angry over something you can’t control.”

“I’m used to your anger.” Sighing at the same he did she pursed her lips. “It’s just… it’s been a while since it’s been directed at me, specifically.” 

“I didn’t mean it intentionally, I was angry for you.” Exasperation thrown his way, which was of no surprise, he chose to press on. “I know you don’t need me to protect you, or do anything for you but… why you’ve got to do everything that he dictates is…. not how it should be.”

Eyes flicking up she took a deep breath, not a sigh but a controlling measure for the things that she could control. “No, it shouldn’t.”

There was a peace, however tentative, but wanting more, as he often did, he couldn’t leave it alone. “Can… I ask what he does to you?”

She shook her head again. “I don’t want to tell you.”

He pressed his hand to her shoulder, rubbing it comfortably. As it was his fingers tangled in her hair. “That’s fine.” Trying to free his fingers resulted in brushing her hair back, grazing her cheek. 

He could barely make out her gaze drifting towards him, guarded. He didn’t want to see that look, let alone hear the word that accompanied it. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Content that he fixed her hair he set his hand down, comfortably resting between them.

Quietly regarding him she settled back against the bed, gaze drifting around the room. “Nothing.” After several seconds she looked towards the shelves. Over the course of nights spent together, when she found herself glancing at the various treasures he collected during his travels, she had asked if there were stories behind any of them. “Do you have any upcoming missions?”

“Not that I’m aware of, but I do have a meeting with the Supreme Leader in the morning,” he replied, trying to make himself comfortable. If only she had chosen to sit on the bed. 

The corner of her mouth turned up a little. “So we’re just going to sit here, talking about… nothing?”

He wanted to propose sitting on his bed to talk about nothing but something whispered in the back of his mind that it was safer to stay on the floor. “Well, I just wanted to make sure that you were safe, for your own sake,” he rushed to add, not wanting to be on the receiving end of another glare. “You look better without bruises.”

It didn’t spare him, not entirely. She twisted enough to look at him straight on but her expression was pointedly blank. The only indicator of any amount of tension was her fingers curling in on her left hand, tips pressing into her palm. “I think…. that goes without saying,” she replied at length.

“Of course it does,” he added, smiling briefly. “And, it’s been some time since we’ve got to be alone. I miss getting to see you when you can be yourself.”

Curling fingers tighter her features waned, turned aside slightly. “It’s…. been a long time.”

“You’re still Hu--” He didn’t need her to start on him, or wait for her gaze to darken. His mind was grudgingly all too aware of what the Commandment dictated. “You’re still you.”

Her voice was terse. “For less than two hours a night.”

“At least it’s something. It’s more than what you used to have,” he pointed out.

“I used to have more,” she persisted, almost as though he hadn’t said anything. “I didn’t have time frames, or someone else making all my choices for me. I was free, the Finalizer used to be my home, not a prison.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle, not for her morose words but theoretical ideas. “And what would that make me?”

He didn’t expect her silence, or the consideration he found making her features soften. The answer should’ve been swift and easy but instead she thought long and hard. “A friend.”

The answer left him strangely empty despite the reassuring reponse. “I would say that I would never make your choices for you. Saying that would be as if I am controlling you still, however indirectly.” He took her hand, prying fingers back so he could squeeze her hand. “I would do whatever it would take for you to be able to be yourself again, but even if I can’t, I’ll take you this way. You’re still Hux to me, you’re – you.”

She didn’t say anything at first, looking at him raptly, almost warily, but he could feel something tremulous underneath, nerves of an entirely different nature. “I… I need to get going,” she said, starting to rise.

It wasn’t easy for her to get to her feet since he kept a hold of her hand. “What? Why?”

“The Commandment has business to tend to early, I really shouldn’t take my chances.” Reluctantly he let go of her hand but once he freed it her fingers shook as they came up to pull her hair back from her face. “I need to go back.”

“Come back tomorrow.” Realising that it sounded like an order he inwardly cringed. “I would like it if you’d come here tomorrow.”

Only giving the slightest of nods, without looking back, she left.

*

For all intents and purposes it looked as though whatever aside conversations they had were curtailed. Assumedly by the Commandment himself. There were no shared looks and for the most part Kylo made it a point of not being in the same room with them unless it was absolutely necessarily. 

He wasn’t accustomed to nerves of any sort but it accumulated when they’d settle in for the night. Through silences and conversations. At least they had gotten past the point of sitting on the floor, having resumed some level of comfort to both sit on the bed.

Yet something prickled underneath his skin.

She wouldn’t hold herself quite relaxed as she once did.

He couldn’t say it was just between them though. After the incident on the bridge, when she had borrowed Phasma’s clothes, there was an unspoken dissonance amongst the crew. Aside from a handful of people most officers steered clear of her and that alone cast wary looks on the few friends she had. 

Kylo never cared, had always been looked upon with fear, disregarded and respected at the same time.

No one would dare say anything to Captain Phasma’s face.

Unamo and Mitaka on the other hand were part of the bridge, always working alongside the other officers. They were always hard at work on whatever duties were thrust upon them but now there was a shift towards sharing the workload.

“What happened?” Kylo didn’t need to gesture to the bruise darkening along her jaw. 

A small smirk pulled at her lips. “One guess.”

He shouldn’t ask, he did know what her answer would be, but he asked anyways. “Anything else?”

She ignored the question, preferring to read over his shoulder. She had one of his books in front of her knees, open, but unable to keep her attention. “What are you reading?”

He shook his head, refraining from throwing his datapad to the floor. “The glories of some so-called First Order victory on the battlefront.” 

Murmuring something that was neither disagreement or agreement, she glanced down to her borrowed book. It continued to bore her for a few seconds later she glanced back his way. “You’re ready for your mission?”

“Leaving tomorrow morning.” They both knew it, having assembled his gear and essentials. He had already taken everything to his upsilon. “I’ll only be gone for four days.” She nodded, looked down, sighed and straightened up. “Stay out of trouble.”

It took her a second to realise he’d been joking, laughing a few seconds later. “I can’t speak for everyone else but I’m not putting a foot out of line.”

Satisfied that he was able to make her do that, finally relaxing, he smiled inwardly. “Good.”

Except when he returned from his mission the air on the ship was even worse. The pointed looks the crew used to be giving each other evolved into glaring to turned backs and thinly veiled remarks made in work jurisdictions and the mess hall.

He didn’t get the chance to request her presence. She arrived several minutes early to his quarters, barely slowly down as she came into his living quarters.

“I didn’t get into trouble but…. I don’t know what’s going on. The joys of no longer being on the inside of things. Even Captain Phasma is blocking me and – that’s not good.” Pushing her hair back from her face, cringing when she caught his glare zeroing in on a new black eye, she pressed on. “Aside from me and the Commandment, it should’ve been good. The Finalizer had deployed TIE-fighters and troops to beat out a party of the Resistance, but afterwards, officer or trooper, I don’t know – things were said and a fight broke out in the hangar. I don’t know what’s going on, and when I asked-” 

She would’ve gestured up to her bruise but he knew as much. Caught hold of her arm to lower it so she couldn’t gesticulate any further. A General could be stamped out but the habits of a General never truly went away. “I’ll talk to Captain Phasma, I’ll find out what’s going on.”

“I rely on your datapad for bulletins, the Commandment took mine after I ‘usurped my rank’ to beat that Menkin and his black market. I don’t know if this was just a one-time fluke with The Finalizer. I don’t know what’s happening within the whole First Order and…” Clasping a fist in front of her mouth, breathing deeply, she shook her head. “I don’t even know if I care anymore.”

He should’ve been surprised by that proclamation. 

The only thought that crossed his mind was ‘finally.’

“I will talk to Captain Phasma in the morning.” Easing his hand up to her shoulder, ready to let go if she shrunk away, he wound up trailing her to his bed, sitting beside her while his hand remained. “Snoke will be pleased with my progress. I’ve not told him directly but I’m positive he’s always known that I’ve been getting assistance. I expected him to say something negative but he actually encourages it to continue.”

Managing a weak smile she glanced up. “At least I can do something good.” 

He squeezed her shoulder tighter. “When haven’t you?” 

She cocked her head into his hand, softly laughing.

*

“Ren!”

Kylo rolled his eyes, but the Commandment was unaware, as was custom. Storming up to him, his wife behind him, in view, but not getting any closer, Hux stopped directly in front of him. “Where have you been?”

“I was just finishing a meeting with the Supreme Leader. I arrived too late last night to convene with him.” Now he was running late to meet up with Captain Phasma before she did drills with one of her squadrons. 

“I need you at your station immediately,” Commandment Hux insisted, looking sharply back over his shoulder. She hadn’t budged, watching the two of them. “I have personal matters to tend to.”

They weren’t standing too far apart for him to see a trickle of blood making it’s way down from her temple. He was ready to stride forward but thought better, thought sharper. “No.”

The Commandment’s eyebrows shot up. “No?”

“Your crew requires you to lead them. Personal matters don’t take precedent over the First Order. We need to make an impact on the Resistance to squash them once and for all. And my role is beside yours. I need to speak to Captain Phasma to determine our next course of action.” Smirking widely in the face of Hux’s gaping mouth, which gritted into a thin line, he gave a single nod. “Your wife is not a concern.”

“Not at this moment.” Briskly turning about, he grabbed hold of her arm to drag her off, returning in the direction of the bridge.

His confident stalk was more rushed than usual as he went down to the training compound.

*

Kylo waited in his quarters, pacing while working out all that he had gleaned that afternoon. It wasn’t just a conversation with Captain Phasma, one before her drill practice and a second over the dinner hour, but also separate conversations with Lieutenant Mitaka and Unamo. He would need to speak to Thanisson privately the next morning, not wanting to look too suspicious.

Unless Hux already knew something was a foot.

The fight in the hangar was only one piece of the puzzle.

When she arrived he still hadn’t decided where to start.

She sat on the bed, eventually bringing him to stop in front of her.

He wanted to be reassuring but there was little he could do with fact. “There is a problem on the Finalizer. As far as I’ve been told it’s a matter with the officers, not so much the Stormtroopers.” 

She was prepared for bad news, features a forced calm. “How is that?”

“There is… a difference in opinion on tactics. And – uh… not so much the ethics but… the mission of the First Order itself.” When he had spoken to Unamo and Mitaka he hadn’t enough time and even then the two officers remained wary. Understandably for all of the times he had force-choked the Lieutenant neither knew of his standing on the factions that were slowly splitting the ship in two. “I don’t know how much detail I will get. I need to talk to Captain Phasma at greater length.”

“What has…” She hesitated, knowing all too well what the Commandment reminded her on a near daily basis. “Captain Phasma said so far?” 

“She doesn’t want to exclude you. That is actually one of the first things she said.” Seeing her relax eased the tension out of his own shoulders. “There are things that I still need to understand, and things I need to discuss with Snoke. I need to find out how he’ll stand on the issue but I suspect I can persuade him on the matter.”

“That’s good.” Yet the edge of wariness lingered on. “How much does the Commandment know about all this?”

“Well, the good thing is that the fight that happened in the hangar, no one reported it. Captain Phasma witnessed it and ensured the Commandment never heard of it. He’s aware of tensions in the air but so long as they’re defeating the Resistance he has no need to look into what’s going on with his crew.” Sitting down he took hold of her hand, preventing her from digging her fingernails deeer. “How have you been doing?”

“The same old.” She didn’t pull away, seemed to settle in to something that wasn’t quite natural but was certainly not the business they had been discussing. “Do you need help with any of your devices? Or preparing for your talk with the Supreme Leader?”

She’d want for anything that didn’t involve thinking about what she’d be returning to in the morning.

“No.” He smiled, unaware that he was squeezing her hand. “This is good.”

The issue at hand was displaced, ignored by the time they returned to their separate beds to sleep, but erupted the next morning. Had it happened an hour earlier he would’ve provided a full report to Snoke. But at least when he next spoke to him he’d have a first-hand account to deliver. 

He had been on the bridge to witness the build up before Thanisson got into a fight with two other officers. The argument turned physical, Thanisson punching one of the others over a retort no longer veiled but blatant. Regardless Kylo didn’t understand the context. After two security guards marched them off to separate holding cells he tried feeling out the reactions of the officers present but all he could sense was agitation. The Commandment similarly looked around the bridge, anticipating another outburst, but everyone remained diligently at work. Or at least feigned it in the face of their superior.

Hux showed no sign of knowing what transpired, what caused the altercation, but he did disappear for a length of time. Had he gone to talk to their temporary prisoners that would’ve been one thing. 

Except he took his wife with him, and when they both returned her expression was tightly shuddered.

In his quarters that night he could feel the pain radiating off of her. Eclipsed only by shame.

He settled in with a holo-vid, lying on his bed, her sitting a bit further away than she usually did. 

“Not… everyone in the First Order acts the same way.” She was scratching at a knuckle, not causing any damage, but it appeared she needed something to do while speaking. “It’s not even an Order thing. The Centerists, any supporters who aren’t directly enlisted in the Order, everyone has their own beliefs and behaviours, it’s not universal.”

He turned his attention away from the screen. 

“His behaviour… his attitude is not a new thing. My mom learned to accept it.”

Any questions he had in regards who she was talking about were answered in that short statement.

“He was hard on me when I was a kid, and I don’t grudge him that. If not for him I would never have been put on this path. Back when I had a choice and wanted to do everything for myself. He didn’t make me a General, I did that on my own.” She bore a small amount of pride, shed once reality came back in the following seconds. “As soon as I didn’t have my choice… well, you know what’s happened since.”

He sat up straight. “I’m not forcing you talk about this. I’ve tried and you’ve rightly told me not to.”

“I’m not eager to talk about it but it may have some relevance.” Stopping her fidgeting she glanced over to him. “Have you talked to Captain Phasma?”

He shook his head. “I’ll be talking to her tomorrow, before shift.”

Doubt crossed her features. “Has anyone, Phasma or the others, suggested anything about – disloyalty to the Commandment?” 

“No.” It would’ve been easier if they had, and it wouldn’t have come as a shock either. “Should they?”

“I don’t think so. He’s proven to be a good leader.” She half-smiled, reluctant to dole out the compliment. “He’s just a horrible husband. But his attentions on me may have distracted him from his priorities.” 

She didn’t appear to be fishing for compliments for herself but there was the undeniable truth that once upon a time the crew had served her. “Could their loyalties be to… you?” 

“Or they may just be loyal to you. I didn’t have a real purpose for asking about disloyalty to the Commandment, he serves the First Order. And he’s been doing a good job for as long as I can remember. I’m just trying to get an idea on what may have caused this rift on the Finalizer and...” Jaw tensing she dug her nail fully into her knuckle. “I want to understand the root of all of this, and part of me wonders – maybe – if what he’s done to me is a factor but I’m probably imagining-”

“None of this should ever have happened to you.” Putting his arm around her shoulders he squeezed her gently. “Not just the surgery but what he’s done to you since. A father should never beat their son – or daughter. You do not deserve any of that pain.”

“When I was pregnant… after losing my son… he was scared of me. Of what I could do to him. But that didn’t stop him at all, he would still say and do anything to put me in my place. I was his wife to do anything with. And I… was still his sexual object.” She stared down at her hands, clenched together, blood welling up over the one knuckle. “He just… found other ways to use me.”

It was all he needed to know, not that he was pleased to hear it. Had she said no more on the subject he would’ve been fine, at least in her choice to stay quiet. However, what he felt towards the Commandment was not pleasing on any level. “Being a wife doesn’t make you his to do as he pleases. If you don’t know that-”

“I’m not a fool.” Her voice was firm, matching her gaze. He could understand her earlier shame but she didn’t let it colour her anymore. “I want to make it stop. If Phasma really plans on leaving I’m leaving with her.”

“There’s no way I would leave you behind.” Kylo paused, considering his hand on her shoulder and his words. “Am I allowed to make that decision?”

“Yes, yes you are.” A sound escaped her throat, he wasn’t sure if it was a sob or a laugh, but it seemed to shake at her shoulders. Before he could ask if she was alright she leaned her head against his, sighed and relaxed into his hold. Apparently he had said the right thing. It was a novelty. “I wish you could tell me what Phasma tells you right away but I’ll have to be patient and wait until tomorrow night.”

Waiting was never his forte. And for once she was of the same mind as him. Smiling he settled his hand comfortably on her shoulder, enjoying the rest of the time they had together for the night.

*

Thanisson had been released from the holding cell that night. He must’ve been given warnings by one of the others. Kylo suspected it had to have been Captain Phasma because he couldn’t see Lieutenant Mitaka having the intimidation necessary to put him back in line. Yet the next morning Thanisson was on his best behaviour, at least in the face of verbal sparring with other officers. It didn’t stop the comments that had Unamo and Mitaka glancing his way but had they been warning looks Thanisson didn’t need them. It was a visible struggle but he didn’t react.

The Commandment didn’t have any reason to be concerned. 

Kylo would have brought up issue when his wife came around two days later, wincing when the Commandment squeezed her arm. It could’ve been an affectionate touch for anyone who was unaware of the nature of their relationship. But a light touch shouldn’t cause pain.

Knowing better than to cause any trouble when subterfuge was happening underfoot he remained fixed on his duties. Adhered to what Snoke dictated, leaving on missions as needed, and doing his part with leading the Troopers into battle. 

In due time it was a split lip that had him sighing, not that it wasn’t an uncommon sight. The problem was it was too fresh to have happened in the morning. It had to have happened sometime between arriving at the bridge in the morning and the Commandment retiring for the night.

“It’s fine.” She reassured him, batting away the cold cloth he was using to clean it. “I’ve had worse.”

“I don’t want to be looking at it, it’ll be as though he’s in the room. It’s just you and me, he’s not allowed in here.” The last of the blood clean from her chin he set the cloth on the bedside table. 

“And that’s why you don’t get all the details.” He furrowed his brow, knowing of the bruises that she would sport on her face. He could only guess of the bruises that she got on her arms and torso. He had seen them the one time and flinches told him they still persisted. “Cleaning up blood is easy, everything else… not so much.”

He nodded quietly, not wanting to think about what else she was implying. Her lip was no longer bleeding but it remained swollen. Dabbing at it with the cloth probably didn’t help. “It would be nice if it never did happen.”

“Hopefully that will not be an issue for much longer.” 

“We are closer.” Not close enough for his liking. His mind was just undecided if he meant closer in time or closer in space. And whether they were talking about secret plans. “We are working on a plan as fast as possible. It would be great if you could help us but… we know your time is limited.”

“I wish I could help.” Based on the pensive shift of her features she was already getting ideas. “If there’s anything I can do to observe the Commandment, to devise anything against him, let me know. He certainly doesn’t let me out of his sight, I know I can find dirt on him. Report on his schedule and meetings. Or just work against him in any way I can.” 

“I know you would.” And it certainly was a good idea, Kylo would have to bring that up with Mitaka and Phasma. “Just be safe. If we blow our cover that’s one thing, but I don’t want you to get dragged down with us in case it doesn’t work.” 

“I can make that choice.” There was no edge to the statement, not ready to make a fight, but it did unsettle him. He moved closer, about to retort, but he hadn’t expected her to face him in the same second. Their faces inches apart. 

In the seconds that followed she made a second choice. 

Her lips felt far nicer without a cloth in the way.

“Has this…” His muscles loosened in that moment but he couldn’t ignore the strain in his arm, ready to recoil at her command. She had chosen but what if she had chosen wrong? Had he pushed her again? “This wasn’t part of the plan.”

“No, but I wondered if this would happen. If this was what I wanted.” She bit her lip, pulling back when he stayed tense and ready to withdraw. “If this is what you wanted.”

Mind a rush of possibilities, trying to piece together the fractions of thoughts that had accumulated over the months, he tried focussing on anything that wasn’t lips. Or how his hand fit perfectly in hers. How it felt when their shoulders were pressed together. His focus was slipping further away but what drew him back to the present was her gaze, a calm that slowed him back down. “Only if you want this.” 

Her kiss filled in the answers that she never gave him. For questions that he wanted to ask but never did. The confusion that existed cleared in the instant it deepened. 

“Love you,” he mumbled, licking into her mouth, curling his arms around her. “You. Everything you were and are.”

“This feels… nice,” she murmured, breathing against his jaw, relaxing into his hands.

Whatever that insinuated about the Commandment he blocked out forcefully. That he gripped her harder than he intended was a mistake, which he corrected by smoothing his hand up and down her side. “You deserve it.” 

“You didn’t hurt me,” she assured him, biting his ear, licking at his lobe. He shuddered under the sensation. “I would tell you if you did.”

“I don’t want to do it in the first place.” He pulled back enough to stop the kisses but not too far away that he couldn’t brush his fingers over her cheek. “I don’t want to be like him.”

“You are nothing like him.” She reclaimed the space vacated, settling in over his thighs but not sitting. Kissing, tongues sliding together, she hung onto his shoulders, delicate fingers remarkably strong. “He is a man all on his own kind. I despise him and you… I want to be with you. Regardless what happens.”

“Armitage. As soon as we’re off this ship I will not let anything bad happen to you.” Kissing her again and again, dragging fingers through soft hair, he guided her down into his lap, their eyes meeting. 

She smiled despite shaking her head. “Don’t make promises to me.” 

“I’m not making promises. I’m telling you what is going to happen.” 

Declaration set a drive in him and he pulled her in tight, hands stroking along her shoulders, down to her sides, reaching all the spots he needed to touch, even those that may have been bruised. The gasps wrought out were not pained and spurred her on in turn. Whether it was a trick of his mind or just the imagination of pleasure he thought he’d never feel let alone see his vision blurred, curves transitioning back and forth between hard planes, over her stomach and hips and along her thighs. His hands sought out what his eyes saw, relishing the softness and the firmness, the moans that filled his ears. 

“Kylo…” His name carried on her groan he almost bit her neck but stopped himself just in time. Bruises that were not made by the Commandment would be out of place. Latching onto her lips, heat and warmth filling him from top to bottom, he skimmed his fingers, wishing for a firmer grip. She keened for disappointment but he slid his hand further down, relishing the louder gasp she gave when fingers pressed firmly past her belly. “Please, damn it, please-”

Except the lines of their bodies continued to blur. In his haze he couldn’t understand the logistics until a shape all too familiar formed before him, surrounded by those mesmerizing curves and angles. Pressing his forehead against hers, he cocked his head briefly, licking his lips, wondering if the Force was giving him this gift. It was the only explanation he could fathom. 

“Wha-” Her confusion lasted for half a second, faces close but lips apart, but her eyes widened, shock and then a tremble working through her whole body when she felt the grip, sliding over a length that no longer was there, shouldn’t have been. “What- Kylo – oh my…”

Smirking he worked his hand along, relishing the Force as it twined around both of them, the sensation flowing through their bodies. So foreign to her, something forgotten that shouldn’t exist but which did, burning low in her belly and beyond. “You are incredible…” he breathed, licking his lips and then hers. His other hand rucked up the skirt of her dress, no hindrance to the hand occupied elsewhere. 

Ducked his head down, lathing hardness, his fingers pulling panties aside to stroke over soft and slick skin.

Her dress fell to the floor in less than a minute, his clothes only seconds later. 

*

There was no shortage of activity in the day. The day to day minutiae and the leading of the ‘troops, the missions away, there was no excuse to ignore all of it. It used to be that there was one motivation to keep to the status quo, to keep everything routine to the untrained eye until the day their treachery would be enacted. 

Now he had two motivations. One that he found in his bed more often than not. Sometimes it was just cuddling. Other times not. What he would find each night was a surprise that he always looked forward to.

“Ren.”

Captain Phasma kicked him in the shin, a misstep of her heel for anyone who glanced their way. When in fact he had blanked out on what they had been discussing. Which she knew. And repeated anyways.

Later, having kissed his way down past her belly and bringing her to orgasm, they held each other. Voices quiet, affection was shared while sorting out plans as concocted between Phasma, Mitaka and himself, adding details that she could provide.

Everyone knew they couldn’t rush into things. Everything had to be planned down to every single little detail and possible derailment. That it meant that for a short time each night his bed was warmer than usual made the waiting bearable.

Until it wasn’t. Waking up to an empty bed and bitter reality he dressed faster than he ever had before. 

For the sake of their future mutiny. 

He went down to the mess hell as soon as it opened. It was earlier than he normally woke but he had to catch Phasma sooner rather than later.

Sure enough she was one of the first few people in line to collect breakfast. 

“Captain.” Lowering his voice a fraction, not wanting to be overheard by the rest of the Stormtroopers around them, he didn’t dally on the subject. “We need to rush ahead. Mission status is at urgent.”

Phasma cocked her head, staring at him for several seconds.

Everyone else reasoned her punch was for the repressed emotion for all the Stormtroopers she lost towards Lord Ren’s missions.

Kylo took it, knowing he deserved it.

The stakes for their mutiny had skyrocketed.

*

It was greatly satisfying waking up on the Flagship of the First Order. Calling the shots. Knowing that your word was the key to gaining favour with the Supreme Leader. 

The wife was a bit of an issue but when was one not an issue? 

She was a work in progress. 

He rolled over to meet her green eyes. 

Dug fingers into the bruise over her clavicle, looking as vivid as it did the day before.

He took a hold of her hip, wondering if he had time for a little fun.

A glance at the clock told him otherwise. 

“Get dressed dear.” 

Nodding her assent she got up, pulling out a dress while he went into the refresher. 

Just another day on the Finalizer.

He’d have his fun before bed.

*

The pillow muffled out her whimpers while he milked himself out onto her back. 

He smacked her on the hip before making his way to the refresher. 

She smiled to his back before closing her eyes. 

*

He had seen to the squadron shipped down to the planet. He wasn’t aware of who Phasma was bringing with her, had only caught a glimpse of her helmet as she led them into the ship. But she had decided on the best of her team to uphold security.

Once they cleared the hangar he returned to the bridge, nodding to Lieutenant Mitaka. He scanned over the crew, drawing up short when one station was empty. “Lieutenant, where is Unamo?”

“She fell ill last night. Medbay sent her back to her quarters for rest and to come back tomorrow to see if the medication they administered helped with her fever.”

Nodding he stepped up to his own terminal, privately checking in on the work being done at each console by way of his own datapad. Everything apparently working smoothly he returned to his office, getting to a conference call meeting that had been scheduled two weeks ago.

Of course his wife couldn’t be present.

She was currently locked in their rooms.

Two hours later, the meeting concluded as expected, he returned to the bridge. 

Lieutenant Mitaka was still at his post but beside him, hair pulled up into a bun that didn’t fit under the regulation cap, stood a woman too tall to be a bridge crew officer, from day shift or night shift. The uniform not an exact match to Mitaka’s brought up warning signals. It was bad enough that the rest of the crew had vanished but now his wife was impersonating an officer of the First Order. Again.

At least he would have only one witness to deal with once he pressed the criminal activity of her audacity to her name. More like pressed his fists to her face.

“Turn around!” He snapped, marching up to her and Mitaka.

He faltered when both saluted him, his wife not looking back at him.

He was hard pressed to know who he was looking at.

“Identify yourself immediately.”

Her lips twitched into a smirk. 

“That is an order officer!”

“But I am not your officer,” she insisted. A voice that sounded oddly familiar.

“Then how did you get on my ship?” 

Mitaka shook his head. “This was never your ship to take.”

“No one saw fit to correct me, so you, Lieutenant, are wrong,” Commandment Hux said. Pushing him aside he turned to face her, paling when he realised that she towered over him. Her bearing struck a chord with him but that didn’t change his tune. “You shouldn’t be here.”

Her chin dipped slowly. “Don’t worry, I won’t be here for much longer.” 

“No one will be.”

Commandment Hux startled at the third voice. He spun around, gawking at his wife. Her red hair was unmistakable though what she wore was far from the norm. It wasn’t a dress nor even an officer’s uniform. It was armour, instantly recognised even though the helmet wasn’t present. “Why…” Confusion making way to fury he turned back to the officer, looking between her and his wife. It all clicked into place. “You – Phasma! You were supposed to be on the ship down to the planet!”

“I’m so glad you figured it out. I knew you were a cruel man but I didn’t take you for a stupid one.” Phasma smiled briefly, looking around to her companions. “Luckily we have enough smarts to overcome you.”

“This goes beyond insubordination. This-” He didn’t know what was going on which was the worst of it. “You will all be sentenced to death.” 

She chuckled, the sound patronising. “Sorry Commandment, but that is not going to happen.” She gave a nod to Lieutenant Mitaka who made his way to the door, bypassing the fist that should have struck him.

He didn’t expect his wife to step into his path, armour deflecting the blow, his knuckles throbbing on impact. “I hate you,” she spat once she had stepped aside for Phasma to follow Mitaka to the door.

“Bring that up with the First Order. Not that they would ever do anything in your favour. You brought this on yourself by being a failure!” He snarled, advancing closer to her and the rest of her party. “You do not get love, you are mine to do as I command!”

She held her chin up high. “I assure you, I hold no more affection to the Order than to you.” 

His blood ran cold. He lashed out again, trying to find something soft to grab a hold of to bring her under control. All he could see was chrome and gleam.

His fist crushed into her lip, splitting it against her teeth. “You can not leave.”

“I can and I will.” Smirking despite the blood she drew her shoulders back. “You can’t stop us.”

His brain struggled to keep up. Counted her and Mitaka and Phasma. From their he counted Phasma’s missing helmet. He scowled when he couldn’t remember how many Stormtroopers had been on that transport. From there he thought of another helmet that made his hackles rise. “And Kylo Ren?”

She shrugged but he took her silence as confirmation. 

He shook his head, sighed a sound that was closer to a growl. “You can beat a woman but you can never get her to behave. A woman can never be trusted.”

“You lost my trust when you broke me. You can’t make me be anything else than what I am. I once admired you, looked up to you – but you’re a hideous man.” She looked him over, the disdain strong enough to have stripped a lesser man. Conceit kept him impervious to her hard gaze. “The only reason you don’t look as ugly as your soul is is because all your medals and laurels paint you into something better than you are. A great man in command can abuse his powers in a heartbeat.”

“Coming from the man who never should’ve had power, and was stripped of it, your words have no merit.” He advanced closer, matching that thunderous look. “You are under my control, always have and always will-”

The crack of hand against cheek left him with a red welt and wide eyes.

He lashed out again, catching her cheek in turn. 

But with that gap she thrust towards him, pain slicing through jacket and abdomen. 

“You and the First Order do not control me any more.” She pulled back, bloodied knife in hand. He fell to his knees, too shocked to speak, hands covered in thick blood as he clung to his stomach. “You made me what I am, this woman, but this is where I take control of my life! You are ended!”

Laughing, bitter taste of nausea and blood in his mouth, he watched her join Phasma and Mitaka at the doors. “You don’t have a chance. You’ll just become someone else’s wife and they’ll control you in turn.”

“Why don’t you ask Kylo about that? He’s already expressed an interest in starting a family with me.” She grinned when his face fell, pallor not just from blood loss. “Oh, didn’t I tell you? You’re going to be a grandfather. Well, you would’ve.”

“You’re not just a failure of a General. You’re a failure of a wife.” He crawled on his knees towards the foot of the stairs, as far as he could get with his injuries, unable to lift or drag himself up the short flight. “You’re just a whore, borne from a whore…”

“I was born a son, you can’t change that.” She glanced to the locks that Mitaka had been working on, all of them nodding in confirmation. “Just like you can’t change prophecies the son will rise to usurp the father. Now if you excuse us, we have somewhere to be.”

The door shut and locked behind him, and at the command screen for the locking mechanism he could barely make out that a new overriding code had been implanted.

His vision failing he laid back against the stairs. He could hear the alarm that kicked in, blaring through the ship, though where he fell he may have been underwater for how logged his senses were.

Three ships out in the dark, two slipping away in the confusion of the alarm. Swift, in pursuit or escape, any onlookers wouldn’t know.

Until FN-2190 stared up at the explosion that expanded across the sky. “What was that?” 

FN-2185 shook his head. “I think that was the Finalizer.”

The rest of the Stormtroopers looked on in awe. 

Having abandoned Captain Phasma’s helmet and the Stormtrooper gear in the shuttle, Unamo strode out in black underclothing. Waiting anxiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've finished it here. But a short chapter will be posted next week to wrap this up.


End file.
